Broken reality
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Platinum ends up in Misaki city with only memories about her two close friends and Pokemon. Shana and Yuji decide to help her out, but something more sinister is pulling the strings of fate.
1. A home lost and a new home found

Omg a new story and I haven't even finished my current one. Oww well this idea kept sticking in my head so I thought I'll post it. xxxDreamingflowerxxx here with a new fanfic. This one is a Pokémon/ Shakugan no Shana crossover. A mix of my favorite anime and my favourite manga hehe nothing more that I could wish for. This chapter is kinda short compared to the chapters I mostly post, but well it's the first chapter and more of an introduction chapter from Platinum's side. I have to note, that I won't update this one very often, since I want to finish my first fanfic too and I have a lot of other ideas in my head. Anyway guys enjoy reading

BTW: The italic sentence are the contracted Guze no Ou talking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Special or Shakugan no Shana.

* * *

Prologue

One dream… one dream… has the ability to scatter anything. You can't do anything about it, you can't change it… you can only watch, while your world is being scattered in thousand pieces and see it along with your loved ones perish… A nightmare that has become reality… Yes this is what happened to me… I was just enjoying my day with my dear friends, but one event changed everything… when sempai came with that strange item that she got from a mysterious shop owner… I already thought that something was wrong with that, but most of my friends didn't believe me… They said I was reading too many books and I need to get some fresh air… At least… my two most trusted friends stood beside me and tried to help me, protect me… but they disappeared… my parents, my friends, my home, the professor and everything else I knew. On that day the world turned dark and everything started to look like an illusion I didn't remember anything and I couldn't accept it. I only could try to hold my grasp on the hands of my two most trusted friends and partners, without forgetting about them until the end… Diamond… Pearl you'll always stay by my side forever even if you're not here… I will… never… forget… you two...  
As my tears started to fall down my cheeks I started to lose consciousness…

* * *

**Broken Reality Chapter 1: A home lost and a new home found**

"Do you think she is okay? She's been unconscious for quite some time."

"I have no idea. –De arimasu. I even wonder why she was laying there unconscious and where she comes from. –De arimasuka."

"Maybe she's from a far off country. Her clothes are different from what most people wear these days. I don't see any girls wearing a shirt and skirt like that as casual outfit."

"_From the looks of it she gives off a different presence than the normal humans do."_

Where do those voices come from? They don't sound familiar… also I feel like I am in an unknown place? What do they mean, with me being unconscious for some time? What happened to me? Was I sleeping? Why was I sleeping and where was I…

"DIAMOND, PEARL!"

My eyes flew open the moment I yelled those names out loud.

"Ah, she is awake I guess."

I looked at my surroundings; I was in an unfamiliar room and next to me where three people staring at me. The first one was a girl with long black hair and brown cold looking eyes; she was wearing a green skirt with a matching long-sleeved green shirt with yellow buttons, and a ribbon in the middle. It looked like she was wearing an uniform. She was wearing a Cocytus pendant around her neck. She looked around thirteen years old or maybe twelve. The next one was a guy with brown hair and blue eyes; he looked a lot friendlier than the girl. He was also wearing something that looked like a uniform; black pants and a black long-sleeved vest with the same type of buttons that the girl is wearing. He looked like fifteen or sixteen years old. The last one was a woman with pink hair, pink emotionless eyes and she was wearing a purple maid outfit. She looked like she was twenty-five years old.

"… Ah… where am I? Where is this place? Who are you people?"

"Don't worry we don't want to harm you. We found lying on the streets unconscious so we brought you to my room. I am Sakai Yuji. Nice to meet you and the girl next to me is Shana. Don't let her stare scare you she's really nice when you get to know her better and…"

"And what do you mean with that Yuji?" The girl asked.

"It's nothing Shana. Okay, as I was saying the woman behind Shana is Wilhelmina Carmel, Shana's guardian." The boy explained.

"Please to meet you. –De arimasu." The maid said.

"Uhm… It's a pleasure to meet you too. I am Platinum Berlitz."

Sakai-san gave me an odd look; "Platinum Berurittsu?(1) That an odd name where are you from?"

"… I uhm…" I tried to think about the name of my hometown, but for some reason I wasn't able to remember… how is that possible? "My hometown… it was… I am sorry I can't recall my hometown."

"It could be memory loss." Shana-san replied; "Is there anything else that you can remember?"

I blinked a few times trying to remember something… when suddenly my vision turned black and I saw the image of two smiling boys with the partners they grew up with; "That's it I need to find my friends and my bag, where is it?"

Carmel-san walked up to me holding my bag; "I have it here. –De arimasu."

"Thank you very much, Carmel-san." I took my bag and started to look for something very important.

"What are you looking for Berurittsu-san? If it's a phone to contact your friends you can use mine." Sakai-san offered.

"I am not looking for a phone Sakai-san." I said while digging deeper in my bag; "Ah, I found it my Poké balls!"

I took 6 balls that where white on the bottom and transparent red in top. On the inside you could see my beloved Pokémon that I trust with my live.

"Berurittsu-san, what are Poké balls?" Sakai-san asked.

I started surprise at him. He looked confused and curious. Shana-san and Carmel-san looked also confused. "Wait you guys don't know what a Poké ball is?"

"I've never heard of it or even seen around these parts or other countries that I visited." Shana-san replied.

"… So you don't know what a Pokémon is either, do you?"

Shana-san looked even more confused; "Pokémon?"

"Yes those are creatures that live in the nature. Also known as; pocket monsters. We can capture them with Poké balls and train them to let them become stronger. If some Pokémon reach a certain level they can evolve. The level the Pokémon needs to reach to evolve differs from the kind of Pokémon. Some need special items like evolution stones or need to hold one while training to evolve, trading, some need to learn a certain move to evolve, for others it depend on the time or place and some evolve according to how attached they are to their trainers. Some Pokémon are able to affect the weather, time, space or nature. Those are mostly legendary Pokémon, most of them are reconized as titans or gods and of course they're very powerful. The humans who capture Pokémon and train for battles are called Pokémon trainers. Of course there are some who train Pokémon to let them participate in contests, those are called Pokémon coördinators. Every trainer and coördinator is allowed to bring a maximum of 6 Pokémon with them. We take care of them like they're part of our family and we help each other out. Some may look dangerous, but if they're been trained well they're harmless, unless their master commands them to attack. Here are my Pokémon; Emploleon, Rapidash, Lopunny, Froslass, Pachirisu and Cherrim." I holded my hands up and showed them my trusted Pokémon.

"They… look like animals and plants, don't they Shana?" Sakai-san asked.

"Yes, but they still look very different and they also give of the same strange presence as Berurittsu Platinum-san."

"Strange presence what do you mean and where exactly am I?"

"You're in Misaki City a city in Japan." Yuji declared.

"… Misaki City…? Japan…?"

"You don't know Misaki city or even the country Japan?" Shana asked surprised.

"That's very odd. –De arimasu." Carmel-san added

"_Surprising declaration." _

! Where did that…?

"_Seeing her unusual way of clothing, her unusual eyes color the fact that she is in possession of unknown creatures and she has no knowledge of her surroundings, I think that this oujo-san comes from a different world."_

Another voice where does it come from? I started to panic and looked quickly around the room, but there was no one. "Where are those voices coming from? Am I getting mad? No that's not possible I must be hallucinating, there is no other explanation. Oh dear Arceus please tell me this is a dream."

"_You're not hallucinating oujo-san. I am inside Shana's Cocytus and the other voice came from Wilhelmina Carmel's headdress."_

I stared in shock at the Cocytus; "I… i… it talks? But that's not possible it's logically impossible. It can't be…!" I lost consciousness before I was able to finish what I wanted to say.

* * *

"You're awake again." Shana-san sighed; "This is the first time someone fainted. They mostly start to scream and run away."

"_My apologies for scaring you, oujo-san, it was not my intention. Don't worry, I have no intentions to harm you." The pendant replied._

"Ahh, no I am sorry I shouldn't faint like that, but it's just I never thought that it was possible for objects to talk and there has never been any prove signs or other information about the fact that object have a consciousness or talk unless they're possessed by an evil spirit or when someone is hallucinating."

"_Be reassured that I am none of those things. Let me introduce myself properly; I am the Tenjou no Gouka, Alastor. I am a Guze no Ou and the Tenbatsushin of Guze."_

"Uhm, could you give me a better explanation please? I have never heard of a Guze no Ou or Guze. What are those?"

"_Well there is a whole story behind that." Alastor-san said._

"It's alright Alastor-san I love to learn new things. I'd gladly listen to your story."

"_What a fine ojou-san you are." Alastor-san said; "Well then, Guze is a world that's next to this world, but it's not possible for a human to go there. The habitants of Guze are called Guze no Tomogara. Unlike humans Tomogara have an enormous strength. The Tomogara from the higher levels are called Guze no Ou. Guze has three gods and I am one of them; the Tenbatsushin. A lot of Tomogara cross the border of Guze and go to the human world to fulfill their desires, but to maintain their existence on earth they need to devour the power of existence from humans. They mostly create servants out of their own existence to collect power of existence. Those servants have a very unstable existence, so they'll need constantly power of existence in order to survive. The servants of a Tomogara are called Rinne. By devouring power of existence, the balance of the world will distort, so to maintain the balance some Guze no Ou make contracts with humans to hunt the Tomogara and kill them to prevent them to spread more chaos. Humans who make a contract with us are called Flame Haze. Shana and Wilhelmina Caramel are Flame Haze. The moment a human makes a contract with a Guze no Ou their existence disappears from the memories of the humans, they'll become immortal and receive the powers of the Guze no Ou who made a contract with them. While our existence reside in their bodies, we use Jinki you can call it a vessel, that contains our will inside it and let's us communicate with others. In Shana's case the Jinki takes the form of a Cocytus that she's wearing as a pendant. Wilhelmina uses her maid headdress as one. Flame Haze are referred mostly by their titles, their titles depend on the Guze no Ou who are contracted to them. Shana is adressed as the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite and Wilhelmina Carmel is the __Banjō no Shite, she is contracted to the Mugen no Kantai Tiamat."_

"_Please to meet you." _The voice from Carmel-san's headdress said."

"The pleasure is mine… Tiamat-san."

"_Let me explain some things further, since there's still a lot you need to be informed of." Alastor-san continued; "I'm sure you're curious about power of existence right?"_

"Indeed. You've been talking about Tomogara taking that power of existence away from humans, but I have no clue what you mean with that."

_Power of _existence _comprises practically every living and non-living thing in the world, since a Guze no Tomogara has no real existence on earth they'll have to devour from humans in order to exist here. Power of existence can also be manipulated and used as weapon by Tomogara and Flame Haze. Everything has power of existence and the amount power of existence a person possesses depends on how influential they are on the world. For example, someone who is from a noble family has more power of existence then a regular human. Once a human's power of existence is gone, the only way of making the impact softer is to create Torches." Alastor explained_

"Torches?"

"_Yes Torches, Torches are remains of a human created by a Flame Haze or a Tomogara. Unlike humans they have no existence. The moment a Torch burns out, all the humans, who aren't aware of power of existence will forget about him or her. Flame Haze create Torches to soften the impact on the humans who had their existence devoured. See it as ground that will change into ice."_

"But isn't ice very slippery and I've read that in some occasions people died when they fell in rivers that where frozen."

"_That isn't what I mean, but you should get the meaning behind this." Alastor-san countered; "You can even replace it for pillows or something else that's soft. Anyway Tomogara create Torches to make their actions less noticeable. Some Torches hold Hougu inside them; a Hougu is a magical object with special powers, created by humans and Tomogara who share the same desire. The human will lose his existence and become a Torch, who possesses a Hougu. Those Torches are called Mystes. Sakai Yuji is one of those Mystes."_

I looked surprise at Sakai-san. He looked uncomfortable with my stare. "Are you really a Mystes?"

"Guilty." He admitted.

_A lot of Tomogara and Flame Haze are in possession of Hougu, since they're very useful in battle. Do you have any questions Berurittsu Platinum-san?"_

"Well I do have a few questions. You mentioned about me and my Pokémon having a different presence and also…" I looked at Sakai-san. "Do Torches and Mystes feel the same as humans? Or do they feel different?"

"_Ah yeah your presence, it's different from the humans here and the power of existence that resides in you, is very abnormal it doesn't look like any normal power of existence. I've also never met a human with such a big quantity power of existence. It might attract some Tomogara. Even your Pokémon seem to show off a very strong and dangerous presence and a big amount power of existence. I have no idea how to explain it." _Alastor-san explained.

"I see." So power of existence also exists in the place where I come from?

"_As for you other question… well…"_

I heard Shana-san snicker upon hearing Alastor-san hesitating on answering my question. Have I asked them something weird?

Sakai-san's face started to become red. I must have embarrassed him with my question.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't knew you'd felt uncomfortable with my question. Please act as if you didn't hear me."

"It's okay Berurittsu-san." Sakai-san replied; "I don't feel any different from humans. The only difference between me and humans is that, I don't really live anymore."

"You look quite lively to me. You can do normal human activities, right? Like eating, drinking, getting ill, take a shower, swimming and other primary needs."

"I guess, well I haven't fallen ill since well, quite some time and I never burned myself in my whole life." Sakai-san explained.

"But when you cut him open you do notice that he's quite empty inside." Shana-san joked.

"Very funny, Shana." Sakai-san snorted.

"What do you mean funny? It is the truth baka Yuji!" Shana-san yelled

"From the look on your face it looked more like you were trying to make a joke." Sakai-san said teasingly.

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!"

I looked how Shana-san and Sakai-san where having a small fight. Somehow this seems familiar to me, as if I've seen something like this before…

"Berurittsu-san, are you okay? Your face looks so pale." I heard Sakai asking me with concern.

Before I realized what happened to me I blanked out.

* * *

Wow this one is seriously shorter than what I usually write, but I am still satisfied about it.

(1) About Platinum's last name the first reason Yuji and the others are using her Japanese last name is because she's in Japan, the people there will call her Berurittsu, since they can't really pronounce her last name that well. The second reason is to show one of the differences between the Pokémon world and earth. Of course many other differences will be appearing in later chapters.

Okay this was chapter one of my first crossover. I hope you liked it guys. I am sure a lot of people will be curious about what happened the day when the Pokémon world collapsed and what happened to the other dexholders. Don't worry about it, everything will be revealed in the future chapters and for the ones who expect some shippings, don't worry there will be some in the future, but I won't tell you which ones Heheh. Of course some other characters of Shakugan no Shana will appear too and some characters of Pokémon special too. I'll try to update if I have the chance and if I am not, then I'm very busy with my other fanfic.

Platinum: Well this looks like a very unique fanfic xxxDreamingflowerxxx-san.

Yuji: Yeah and you're not making fun of us unlike your other story…

Me: That's because this isn't a parody or categorized as humor.

Shana: Let's hope it.

Alastor: So I will finally be seen as a serious person that you can respect.

Me: Well I haven't got a complete idea of how I want this to go, but of course I'll be planning to let you guys meet the other dexowners as well.

Wilhelmina: How many dexowners are there? –De arimasu.

Platinum: At the moment… with me it's a total of fifteen dexowners.

Yuji: WHAT? THAT'S TOO MUCH!

Me: Don't worry I have an idea how I can give everyone enough scenes and action time.

Alastor: Well I am curious what kind of people the other dexowners are.

Me: Heheheh, you'll be surprised. Okay guys, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. Untill the next chapter. :D

Next chapter:

Ch 2 introductions preview:

Platinum can't remember anything about the place she came from. The only clue's she has are her Pokémon and the names of her two closest friends; Diamond and Pearl. Yuji and Shana decide to help her, so she starts living with Shana and Wilhelmina and will be transferring to Yuji and Shana's school where she'll experience school life for the first time, she meets new people and danger will be on her path. How will the heiress adapt to this new life style? Having to deal with Tomogara and a life she isn't used to. Meanwhile Wilhelmina tries to find leads to Platinum's memories and what kind of leads will she find? Who is behind the disappearance of the Pokémon world and Platinum's memory loss?


	2. Preparations

Hello everyone xxxDreamongflowerxxx with the next chapter of Broken Reality I hope you guys haven't waited too long. I really tried my best to make this chapter good, there were many times where I wasn't satisfied with it and wanted to start writing this all over. But I finally have it done.

Yuji: It was like two weeks since the last update?

Me: I can't remember I stopped counting. Now I need to make a special declaration… HAPPY LATE BDAY CRYSTAL! I know your birthday was two days ago, but I was celebrating queens day so I couldn't finish this chapter.

Crystal: Its fine at least you remembered.

Emerald: Happy Birthday Crystal-san.

Crystal: Aww thank you very much Emerald.

Shana: I didn't know it was your birthday, if I knew I would have bought cake.

Platinum: That's not necessary Shana-san. Diamond will be coming with cake.

Diamond: Sorry for coming late Ojou-sama. I brought the cake with me.

Platinum: How many times do I have to tell you and Pearl that you can call me by my first name?

Pearl: Dia… where's the other half of the cake?

Diamond: Ohh well you see Beh and I got hungry on the way so we took a small bite of it.

Me: SMALL BITE? YOU ATE HALF OF THE CAKE! IT WAS MENT FOR CRYSTAL!

Crystal: It's okay at least we can enjoy a little bit of it.

Shana:… I wanted to eat more cake…

Me: Let's start already guys. Readers are waiting and I want my cake. Birthday girl, the disclaimer please.

Crystal: xxxDreamingflowerxxx doesn't own Pokémon Special or Shakugan no Shana

* * *

"Stop complaining about some stupid matters sissy!"

"It's not stupid! Can't you see how dirty my clothes have become and it's your fault!"

"Ya should have looked better at yer surroundings jerk! Only yer clothes got a bit dirty! It's not like yer live depends on it!"

"What would a barbarian like you, know about clothes? If it wasn't for me you would have been in leaves for the rest of your live!"

"I prefer being a barbarian, than being a sissy and often mistaken as a gay!"

"Yeah, because being smelly and uncivilized 'sure' is the best way of living for barbarians and I am not gay!"

"Say one more worth and yer getting more than only dirty clothes!"

"Smelly cave girl!"

"That's it! ya better make a reservation for the hospital again, yerk!"

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparations

The silhouettes of the boy and the girl, who were talking just kept on with their fight. They sound so familiar, but I wasn't able to recognize them for some reason. I opened my eyes for the third time of the day.

"You really faint a lot do you Berurittsu Platinum-san. Are you anemic?" Shana-san asked.

"No I am not, I hardly faint. So I'm quite surprised myself."

"_Maybe it's connected with your memory loss. It's possible that some things may seem familiar, because you have experiences something similar." Alastor-san explained._

"That would explain the fainting."

Shana-san stood up from the bed and walked toward the window; "So now that the explanations and introductions are over, I think we should decide on a place where you can stay."

"I haven't thought about that yet, maybe I can book a hotel I still have some money in my pockets."

"Not possible. –De arimasu." Carmel-san protested.

"_Different valuta." Tiamat-san added._

I took out my wallet to checked my money; "Pokéyen… it's similar, but not the same."

Alastor-san sighed; _"Since you have no other place to stay, I suggest that you can live with us. It's the best for everyone."_

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I can't accept that, I am already very grateful that you helped me when I was unconscious, but I don't know how to pay you back with all your generosity, besides I don't want to take advantage of your kindness."

Shana-san turned around she looked like she was very annoyed "Stop fidgeting! You don't have any other place to go right? We don't need you to pay us back as long as we can keep you away from Tomogara, while finding your friends and a way to send you back to your world then it'll be alright, besides as a Flame Haze it's my duty to protect the world, who knows what would happen if you tried to protect yourself against danger with those Pokémon, while no one has set up a Fuzetsu." Shana-san said in an annoyed tone.

"Fuzetsu?"

"_I guess I forgot to explain about that. A Fuzetsu is like a seal is splits the area that's under the Fuzetsu apart from the outer world freezing everything, except for Flame Haze, Tomogara, Rinne and Mystes completely. A Fuzestu can be cast by every being that's able to manipulate power of existence. We do this in order for the humans to not notice our actions. In the past when the Fuzetsu wasn't invented a lot of Flame Haze got hunted down by the humans because they saw them as witches. As result a war broke out between the Flame Haze and a Guze no Ou, whose Flame Haze became a victim of those witch hunts. So, in order to make the humans feel safe and hide anything related to Guze and power of existence we put on a Fuzetsu." Alastor-san explained._

"Wow that's very convenient."

"_Indeed it is."_

"Uhm." Sakai-san began; "Guys it's getting a bit late already and Shana I think we should train tomorrow evening, since I am sure that Berurittsu-san needs to get used to this all. We can give her a tour tomorrow around the city I am sure she'd like that, right Berurittsu-san?"

"Ow yes, of course. Thank you very much I guess I'll be in care of Shana-san and Sakai-san."

"You welcome." Sakai-san smiled.

"_Now that's settled, maybe we should enroll her to your school too. So we can keep a good eye on her." Alastor-san suggested._

"School?"

"You never went to school?" Sakai-san asked.

"I was home tutored."

"Do you even have any schools in your world?" Shana asked.

"Uhm we do have them, but they're called trainers schools, where the rookie trainers learn about Pokémon battles etc. It's not mandatory to go, since most trainers learn by traveling there aren't many attending those schools."

"… The schools here are very different from the ones at your world. I hope you'll be able to handle it."

"_We won't know if we don't try, right?" Alastor-san said._

"I'll take care of your enrollment. –De arimasu. You'll receive your school uniform by Tomorrow. –De arimasuka." Caramel-san said.

_"Everything will be taken care of."_ Tiamat-san added.

"Thank you very much... a school uniform if that the clothes that you're supposed to wear when you're at school?"

"Yeah, it's mandatory in Japan, I am not sure how it works in other countries." Sakai-san explained.

"Are you and Shana-san wearing school uniforms at the moment?"

"Yes, today is Saturday we have six school days each week. Sunday is our only day off, if we don't count the holidays." Shana-san explained.

"I see, so what do you do at a school?"

Shana started to sigh. "I guess your world is really different from ours. Humans go to school to learn new things. Teachers will educate them on a subject and after a few classes we get test periods so the teacher can evaluate how much the students have learned. At the end of each year there is an exam period, if students want to go to the next year they have to get high marks."

So schools here are for people to learn… sounds very interesting and it's a perfect opportunity to meet new people.

"I am home. Yu-chan, Shana-chan are you there?"

Sakai-san turned to the door. "Oh yeah Berurittsu-san I have to introduce you to my mother."

"Your mother? Does she know… about your condition and Shana-san's?"

"No, she doesn't and I don't want her to know or else she'll be in a state of shock. Her life would change completely just like mine when I found out the truth about myself. I don't want that to happen to her, so could you please stay quiet about this. She doesn't know anything about Flame Haze and Tomogara either. So we have to make sure she doesn't know about you coming from a different world either."

"I understand, you don't have to worry Sakai-san, my lips are sealed."

A few seconds later a young women who looked around her early thirties walked inside. She had brown hair tied up and brown eyes. She looked like a nice person.

"Yu-chan, Shana-chan I brought some snacks if you want some you should… oh hello Carmel-san and Yu-chan, I see that you brought a new friend."

I looked confused at Sakai-san; "Yu-chan…" I tried my best not to giggle but it was hard since Sakai-san had a funny expression on his face. He must be very embarrassed with such a nickname.

"Uhm… yeah well…she'd a good friend of Shana… "

I guess that when it comes to coming up with a lie Sakai-san wouldn't be one of the best persons to ask. I should help him out.

I walked toward Sakai-san's mother and made a polite bow; "It's a pleasure to meet you miss, I am Platinum Berlitz; a childhood friend of Shana-san. During holiday's she visited me when we were young and we used to play all the time."

"That's nice; it's good to know that Shana-chan had some friends when she was younger. When I met her for the first time she had trouble socializing and she was rude to most of the people, so I thought she'd might had a lonely childhood. I am glad that that's not the case. Oh I forgot to introduce myself; I am Sakai Chigusa, Yu-chan's mother. You can call me Chigusa. So did you come here to pay Shana-chan a visit?"

"Well I wanted to study in a school for once, I've been home tutored my whole life, but I think that it's better to go to school to continue my studies and developing my social skills, besides there are some things that you learn by attending a school and not by home tutoring. So I thought that it would also be a good opportunity to visit Shana-san again, since I haven't seen her in years."

"I see, so did you go to Misaki city alone or did one of your parents accompanied you?"

"I came alone, but my parents have allowed me to live at Shana-san's house. They did give me some money so I can buy the things that I need, but I need to take care of the rest on my own."

"It's good to know that Shana-chan has such a mature friend. Shana-chan you should take good care of your friend. I am sure you have a lot to talk about after being apart for years."

Shana-san looked down quickly, her face showing a slight tint of red. "Uhm, yeah I will."

"And Yu-chan, make sure to help Berurittsu-san and Shana-chan out. As a man it's your responsibility. Now let's go downstairs I have drinks and snacks for you."

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty fast, after we finished our drinks and snacks Chigusa-san asked me a few questions about me and after that we just talked about a lot of things, it was very pleasant.

"Thank you very much for everything Chigusa-san."

"You're welcome Berurittsu-san, but you don't have to be so polite every time, you can drop the honorifics." Chigusa-san reassured.

"But I don't want to sound very rude, since we just met and…"

"You're a friend of Shana-chan so it's fine."

"Alright then, you can call me Platinum. Thank you very much Chigusa."

"Feel free to stop by anytime Platinum-chan."

We walked to Shana-san's home in silence for the first few minutes."

"So Shana-san what is on tomorrow's agenda?"

"Well Yuji and I will show you around the city, and then we'll go shopping to get you some clothes that won't attract much attention. Chigusa asked a lot about you since your clothing are unusual in our world. We're lucky that she didn't ask about your unusual eye color."

"My eye color is unusual?" I asked her surprised.

She sighed; "Yes it is; have you seen any other people, who have eye colors that match their names?"

"Yes, my friends Diamond and Pearl."

"I mean people from this world."

I looked at the ground starting to feel a little sad; "… No, not really."

Shana-san looked a little guilty, feeling like she has insulted me.

"It's not that you're weird or something, I mean I am a killing machine. Bound to walk around the earth and killing Tomogara the rest of my life until I die."

"I looked at Shana-san in shock; "Until you die? Won't you feel lonely? I mean it must be very sad only killing and not being able to spend a normal life, not being able to do the fun things humans can do and you can't."

"I'm used to it; I've been raised to become a Flame Haze, besides… I am not alone. Wilhelmina is there, Alastor and…" She hid her face under her bangs and mumbled something. I could swear I heard her mentioning Sakai-san.

"Shana-san, do you like…"

"N-N-NO! OF COURSE NOT… HE… HE'S JUST A FRIEND! YES, JUST A FRIEND! THERE'S NO WAY I'D HAVE FEELINGS FOR A MERE TORCH!" She yelled her face was completely red.

"I see, but there is no need for you to yell Shana-san. You could have woken up the neighborhood."

"I-I know that. Let's get going already."

She started to walk faster, while trying to hide her blushing face. So this is what you call a tsundere? … Tsundere? Where did I learn that word from?

I was so lost in thought that I stopped paying attention to my surroundings.

"BERURITTSU-SAN?"

"What?" I stopped walking and looked around; Shana-san was standing in front of me, her arms crossed and looking at me, Carmel-san was standing next to her. "We have arrived. –De arimasu."

We had arrived at an apartment it was a pretty big one too. "Is this the place where you're staying?"

"Yeah, it was the home of a Torch, whose existence I've taken over."

"Excuse me?"

"_I guess we have a lot more explaining to do that we thought." _Alastor-san muttered.

We went inside. Carmel-san made her way to the kitchen, while Shana-san and I went to the living room, continuing the explanation about Flame Haze.

"_Flame Haze, have to ability to take the existence of a Torch, they do that to track and hunt down the Tomogara that they're targeting. Once they leave the city, the Torch that a Flame Haze has taken over will fade away and they'll be forgotten. Shana took the existence of Hirai Yukari, a Torch who was one of Sakai Yuji's classmates. She did that so she could keep an eye on him." _Alastor-san explained.

"Why did she have to keep an eye on him?"

"_Because the Guze no Ou that we were after, took interest in the Hougu that he's carrying."__  
_

"Is that Hougu so valuable?"

"_Well in the beginning we had no idea what Hougu he was carrying, but that Guze no Ou collected all kinds of Hougu and he looked really interested in the Mystes."_

"In the end, were you able to find out what kind of Hougu it was?"

"… _Yes we did and it's a good thing that we protected that Hougu."_

"Is it such a valuable one?"

"_Yes it is. Every Tomogara would go after Sakai Yuji if they were aware of what kind of Hougu he carries."_

"What kind of Hougu is it?"

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. The Hougu that the Mystes possess is called the Reiji Maigo. It refills the power of existence of the holder every midnight, which gives the one who's in possession of it infinite power of existence. You should imagine how many Tomogara dream of having that Hougu in their possession."_

"So that means that Sakai-san is like immortal?"

"Yes he is, as long as he doesn't uses all his power of existence in one day." Shana said.

"That's a relief."

Shana looked surprised at me; "What do you mean with that?"

"Well, you're also immortal right?"

"Yes, but what has that to do with Yuji?"

"Well, since you're a Flame haze, you won't be able to stay here forever and you're known here as Hirai Yukari the human, not as Shana the Flame Haze, right? I'm sure that, once you let go of the existence of that Torch, everyone in this city will forget about you. Humans aren't immortal, sooner or later they'll die and for the ones who are very close to them it's very painful knowing that. Wilhelmina won't be able to accompany you forever, since she's also a Flame Haze. She has her own path to walk on. Sakai-san will be able to cheer you up when you're down and you won't feel lonely. You'll be able to cheer him up when he feels down and be there for him when he needs someone. That's what friends are for, right?"

Shana-san started to blush madly; "I-I I know that… since Yuji can't be left alone or that idiot will bring himself into trouble…"

I giggled a little "Yes boys can be very clumsy indeed, but when they have to, they'll protect the ones close to them."

"Y-you don't have to point out such obvious facts... I-it's unnecessary."

"If you think it is. So, the most important thing is that you have to make sure Tomogara won't find out about Sakai-san."

"_That's not our main problem, some Tomogara already know about the whereabouts of the Reiji Maigo. For now we're able to fend them off, but I am sure they'll come back and try to take it again." Alastor-san said._

"If that's the case, then I'll offer you my help."

"Are you sure about it?" Shana-san asked; "It's very dangerous and it's not the everyday life that you know."

"Don't worry about it, in my world we have to fight for ourselves at a young age and besides I have my Pokémon who'll help me out."

Carmel-san called us for dinner and we all took a seat.

"That was quite fast Carmel-san. Are you a fast cook?"

I heard Shana-san almost choking on her food and Alastor-san coughing. "Have… I said something wrong?"

"_Well the Banj_ō_ no Shite isn't the best cook around." Alastor-san explained._

"And that's just an understatement." Shana-san added.

"So when she isn't home did you do all the cooking, Shana-san?"

Shana-san became quiet for a moment; "Actually I used to have dinner at Yuji's when Wilhelmina wasn't around and I just go to buy my breakfast."

"So you can't cook either?"

"_A Flame Haze is specialized in killing, things like cooking isn't something they can learn easily."_

"Do you cook when no one's at your home?" Shana-san asked me.

"I am not sure, but I do remember that Diamond was cooking for us when I was traveling with him and Pearl."

"_You must be very close with those two."_

"Yes, Very close they're my best friends and I'd never want to trade them for anything. We've been through so much."

"Your Pokémon must eat too, don't they? –De arimasu. What kind of food do you feed them?" Carmel-san asked.

"A Pokémon's diet exists of fruits. I prefer to give mine fresh ones, that's the best quality I can give them."

I took out my Pokémon from their Poké ball. They started to look around the surrounding feeling uncomfortable being in a place they don't know.

"It's alright guys, we're staying here until we find our friends and a way back. Please behave your best and don't make any noise. The people here aren't used to Pokémon and we wouldn't want to attract attention."

They all relaxed and approached Shana-san and Carmel-san out of curiosity.

"Some of them are really big." Shana-san said pointing out to Empoleon and Rapidash.

"Well, Pokémon are in all kinds and sizes there are even ones who are bigger than this apartment. Pokémon need their exercise too of course… I think it will be hard to find a place to train them."

"I can put up a Fuzetsu so that you can train in peace. It's a good thing that your Pokémon aren't that big so you won't attract much attention."

"Some of them look really adorable. –De arimasu." Carmel-san said.

"Stuffed toys." Tiamat added.

"I guess, some people keep Pokémon's as pets. Most of them are the cute looking ones, most trainers keep training them. After a Pokémon evolves they mostly lose their cute appearance. A Pokémon like my Lopunny is an exception."

"_I must compliment you Berurittsu Platinum, your Pokémon look very well-behaved they also seem to be in good health." _Alastor-san complimented.

"Thank you very much. I really tried my best in making them look at their best. Both trainer and Pokémon need to look good in front of others. Their health is one of the important things, beside a Pokémon takes over the personality of their master. I also don't want to disappoint my family name. I have to show my care for my Pokémon."

After dinner I took and shower and went straight to bed, since I didn't have any sleeping gown I had to sleep in my under wear. Shana-san's clothes are too small and tight for me and Carmel-san's are too big. It's quite uncomfortable and unpleasant. I've never done such a thing as sleeping in underwear and it's not something I'd like to do either. I tried to get some sleep, but my mind was on my friends. "I just hope that you two are safe somewhere and I hope we'll get an opportunity to meet soon."

* * *

The next day Shana-san and I left early to meet up with Sakai-san. Instead of the school uniforms that they were wearing yesterday they wore casual clothes.

"So Berurittsu-san what do you want to do first; a tour around the city or getting some new clothes?" Sakai-san asked.

"Uhm, well you said that my attire will attract a lot of attention, right? So I think it's better to get some other clothes. So we won't get many stares from people when you're showing me around."

Sakai-san turned to Shana-san "Shana, are you okay with that?"

Shana-san shrugged; "Both ways are fine for me."

"Shopping it is then."

* * *

On our way to each store I could feel the stares of people on my back. Do I really look that different from the humans here? Shana-san told me to ignore them, so I shook it off. I remember the words someone once used to tell me; always show the families proud and never show your doubts, especially not to commoners. We visited a lot of shops, but there weren't any clothes that would fit my taste.

"This one looks too casual, I don't like the quality of this one and I don't like the design either."

"Berurittsu-san, could you please make up your mind? We've been through a lot of shops already." Sakai-san complained.

Shana-san gave Sakai-san a dirty look. "Stop complaining Yuji! We've started only two hours ago, what was the point of all the training we did if you can't keep going after two hours of walking around?"

"Training for combat and shopping are two entirely different things. What has that to do with each other?"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! It's your own fault for not training enough!"

Shana-san kept on yelling to Sakai-san. I decided to look around to see if there were more stores. "Ah, that store looks like it has some decent clothes." Sakai-san and Shana-san turned to the shop I was pointing at.

"Uhm Berurittsu-san that shop is very expensive. Only the rich people can afford it." Sakai-san said.

"Oh, really? Well… I guess we have to keep looking then…"

Shana-san sighed "It's alright I will pay for it so let's go to the store, since she finally found some clothes that caught her interest."

"But, where do you get the money to afford it?" I asked.

"Simple I still have a lot of money left when Alastor and I beat those smugglers a few months ago."

"SMUGGLERS?!"

"_Yes. How else is a Flame Haze supposed to get their money to pay for their needs? We were lucky that they had a lot of money with them. With that money Shana pays for her electricity, water, gas, school and she'll be paying for yours too. The Banj_ō_ no Shite also pays part of the house bills, since she's also staying at the apartment." Alastor-san explained._

I started to feel horrible, all the hospitality they've given me and I couldn't pay them back. "Isn't there anything that I can do to show you my gratitude?"

"How about picking out some clothes? We still need to show you around." Shana-san said.

* * *

After two hours of shopping I exited the store satisfied. Shana-san and Yuji-san, who was carrying the bags walked behind me.

"You want me to hold some of the bags, Sakai-san? The clothes are ment for me to begin with."

"This is part of his training so don't offer him any help, got it?" Shana-san said; "Now let's go and Yuji, if you start complaining I will kick your ass!"

"Shana I haven't said anything… and isn't this a bit ridiculous? You can at least carry a few bags, you're stronger than me."

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Just finish your training for today without complaining!"

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty fast, we visited a few museums, they showed me the way to the grocery stores, we visited some parks, had lunch and continued our tour. I did felt sorry for Sakai-san, he had to carry all my bags and I picked out a lot of clothes; ten dresses, seven skirts and some shirts, some pajamas, underwear and sweaters. We also bought some shoes and a school bag. I tried to offer my help again, but Shana-san wouldn't let me. By the end of the day Sakai-san was completely exhausted.

"*Huff… huff*… next… time huff… I need to be careful, when I go shopping with girls… *huff*. I can't feel my arms anymore…"

Shana-san started to get annoyed by Sakai-san's remarks. "Stop complaining Yuji! If you can't keep up with today then how do you want to improve your battle skills? It's for your own good; you can't slack off every day you need to train!"

"But this is ridiculous, I had to carry all those bags the whole day and they're really heavy. Do you have any idea how much she picked out?"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Let's get going already, I am sure that Wilhelmina is waiting for us. Yuji tell your mother that you're having dinner with us."

"… cooked dinner or bought from the grocery store?"

"Urusai! Hurry up already!"

Shana-san started to walk ahead of us leaving me and Sakai-san behind.

"I apologize for having you carry all my stuff. It wasn't my intention to let you carry everything."

"It's alright Berurittsu-san, I guess Shana is also right in letting me train, even though today was a very odd way of training. I hope we haven't spoiled your day."

"No, you really haven't on the contrary I actually enjoyed it. Misaki city is really different from the cities I'm use too. I was wondering, in some streets I noticed there where a lot of vehicles… those are called cars, right?"

Sakai-san looked surprised at me. "Have you never seen a car in your whole life?"

"I've read about them in books, but there aren't many cars in our world. Most people travel by foot, ship, train or use Pokémon if they want to reach their destination fast. I think there are only a few people who use them."

"Your world really is something. It must have a lot of things that aren't in this world. I'd like to visit if that's possible."

"I'd be very honored if you and Shana-san would visit."

"Heheh, but first we need to get your memories back and find out how you came to Misaki."

"Hurry up you two!" Shana-san yelled from afar.

"We should hurry Sakai-san, it's rude to let someone wait."

"We have to prepare you for tomorrow too. Your first school day, you must be nervous."

"Actually I am quite excited about it, I love to experience new things and I also love to learn."

"You're a strange one Berurittsu-san."

I stopped walking and looked at the stars, strange? Is there something wrong with being excited for school? I'll find out about it tomorrow I guess.

**? POV**

"You still haven't found any of them?"

"I am sorry sir, we've searched everywhere but it looks like they disappeared from the earth."

"GO AND SEARCH HARDER! OUR PLAN CAN'T CONTINUE UNLESS WE HAVE ALL FIFTEEN!"

"We already have captured that person. It shouldn't be that troublesome to find the others."

"ONE OF THEM ISN'T ENOUGH! IF THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THEIR MISSING COMRADE BEING CAPTURED, THEY'LL GO OUT TO RESCUE THEIR MISSING COMRADE AND YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THEY ARE! HANDLING THEM ALONE IS ALREADY A PAIN IN THE ASS! THINK ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THEY'RE ALL REUNITED TOGETHER!"

"Yes… I understand sir."

"No go and make sure to make no mistakes. If our prisoner is able to regain consciousness things will get troublesome later!"

"Yes sir!"

"Oh my, you really have loyal subordinates have you?"

"You're back from your little investigation. How was it?"

"It seems like the young heiress has been spotted on earth. In a place called Misaki city, seems like she already found some friends whore helping her out. I guess that's what you could expect from a Pokédex owner."

"Are you sure that we need to keep that person unconscious and make sure that they won't meet up? It will make this search a lot easier."

"Believe me, I've battle against them a few times and you can't underestimate them. They're really strong and their proud of being a Pokédex owner, together with their team work is what leads them to victory. I underestimated one of them once, that won't happen again."

"If you say so, I'll leave the important matter in your hands Saque." (1)

* * *

(1) To the Pokémon Special fans Saque is known as Sird, in Volume 38 of Pokémon Special she clearly introduced herself as Saque, so I decided to use that name. For the ones who aren't familiar with Saque, she's one of the villains in Pokémon Special, she gives them a very hard time and she was able to escape from the Pokédex owners and pulling the strings behind one of the battles that they had to fight. I really label her as the number one villain of the manga.

And the chapters are back to their normal lengths. I am sure you're all wonder who were those people, don't worry that will be revealed in future chapters too. I love to keep a lot of things in the dark Heheh. I was Planning on making Platinum's school début in this chapter, but I remembered that I had to put a lot of other things also in the chapter and my sis said that the chapter will become too long if I did it, unless people want to read a 24/30 pages long chapter XD I wouldn't mind posting one. So chapter 3 will have Platinum's school début instead and of course she'll also have to deal with Tomogara for the first time.

Platinum: Today's chapter is pretty decent.

Me: You think so? I really had my doubts about this chapter. I had to ask my sis what she thought about it.

Shana: What did she say?

Me: She liked it and she wants to see the other Pokédex owners soon too.

Crystal: We'll make our appearance in the later chapters so don't worry about it.

Yuji: You really like to keep your readers in the dark don't you?

Me: Of course how else am I supposed to write a good story? If readers are curious they want to read more.

Diamond: I made more cake as an apology, so if anyone wants…

Me: GIMME NOW!

Shana: ME TOO!

Crystal: You guys really have a sweet tooth, don't you?

Emerald: Leave something for Crystal-san! We're celebrating her birthday… even though it's a bit late.

Platinum: You shouldn't worry about that Sempai. You know what they say better late than never.

Me: Okay guys I am going to enjoy my strawberry cake. Till next time and don't forget to review or you'll make the bday girl sad.

Preview Chapter 3 Adapting to a new live:

Platinum finally goes to school and impresses everyone with her lack of knowledge of Japan, learning ability and of course she gains fans very quickly. She meets Yuji and Shana's friends. Yuji will experience some kind of déjà-vu in classes as result Platinum will experience what it is to be a teacher for the first time. Wilhelmina finds out something about the Pokémon world. How will Platinum be able to find her memories and help Shana and Yuji to keep the Tomogara away from the Reiji Maigo. Also from who will Platinum get help for the search of her friends?


	3. The first day of school

Welcome back my dear readers for chapter 3 of Broken reality. I want to thank all the readers and reviewers for supporting this story. I tried my best to make this a satisfying chapter.

Platinum: You've spent quite some time on this chapter, haven't you?

Me: Yeah the more time passes since I started writing the longer the chapters become.

Platinum: I think that's a good thing. It means you have enough inspiration for the next chapters.

Me: Thank you.

Shana: So in this chapter Platinum will make her school début isn't it?

Me: That's right it will be a day you won't forget easily!

Yuji: I have a bad feeling about this.

Me: Gosh don't be so mean! To make up for it you have to do the disclaimer!

Yuji: xxxDreamingflowerxxx doesn't own Shakugan no Shana or Pokémon Special.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The first day of school**

"Ehh? So this is what you call a trainers school?"

"You've never heard of a trainers school?"

"We don't have them around our region, unless you call the orphanage where super serious gal works a trainer school. What's the use of those anyway? Most people learn battling by themselves so why building trainer school in the first place?"

"Stop being so arrogant for once, don't you have any shame? A lot people don't have the time to teach their children how to battle, so they're sending their kids to trainer's school so that they know the basics of a Pokémon battle."

I turned around to watch the two people who were arguing, for some reason I wasn't able to see their faces.

"But all that crap is so easy to learn, it's just a waste of time and money. My mom didn't teach me anything about battling and look how I became."

"Yeah, she made a big mistake on that."

"I have also my good traits; I am handsome, strong, cool…"

"And you have all the female population against you."

"I don't have all the chicks against me; you're just thinking that, besides there's nothing wrong with complimenting a cute girl."

"You call every girl you see cute. There isn't one time where I haven't seen you flirt with a girl."

"Oh my, is super serious gal jealous? Don't worry you have always a special place in my heart."

"Who the hell would be jealous for you? Someone has to keep an eye out to protect the woman from you."

"Super serious girl is jealous!"

"I am not!"

I sighed as I watched the duo; "Sempai, shouldn't we start moving already? We came here for a reason."

"Yeah, it's no use starting to argue with this arrogant pervert, let's go."

"Oi! That's not nice!"

* * *

I opened my eyes in an unfamiliar room, after looking around I remembered again the events that happened the last two days. "That's right I am staying with Shana-san… today is my first day of school. I guess I am still not accustomed to this world." I looked at the clock that was lying on the night stand next to me. "Five o'clock it's still early… Pearl used to wake up very early… then I would be the next one to wake up and as last Diamond would come down and gets scolded by an impatient Pearl… I wonder at what time Pearl wakes up..."

I stood up from the bed and decided to take a shower. I wasn't in the mood to sleep more and I wanted to check everything and be ready on time for my first day. Last night I spent a lot of time on gaining information about the school systems from this country. "I wonder how the humans in this world are… I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun."

I walked out of the shower and took out the school uniform that Carmel-san arranged me. It's similar to Shana-san's, but a bigger size of course. I brushed my hair and got dressed; I went to the mirror to take a look at myself. "Guess it doesn't look bad on me."

Shana-san soon entered the room. "Ow you're already awake. Let's go I am sure Yuji and Chigusa are waiting."

I looked at her surprised. "What do you mean?"

"We're having breakfast at Yuji's place. Didn't I mention that Yuji gets his training in the morning before school starts?"

"Yes you did, but you never said anything about breakfast."

"Oh my bad, well Chigusa has always breakfast ready when I come to train Yuji. So let's not make them wait."

"Ah, yes."

* * *

When we arrived Chigusa greeted us with a polite smile; "Ohayou Shana-chan, Platinum-chan."

"Ohayou Chigusa." Shana and I replied.

"Come inside breakfast is ready and I am sure Shana-chan wants to start her training with Yuji as fast as possible."

Sakai-san came downstairs a few seconds after we arrived; "Ohayou Shana. Ohayou Beruritsu-san."

"Ohayou Yuji." Shana replied.

"Ohayou Sakai-san, I hope you weren't too tired yesterday for carrying my bags."

"It's alright now let's dig in.

When we finished breakfast Sakai-san led us the way to the garden and he and Shana started to practice. Shana-san was trying to hit him with a wooden katana, while Sakai-san tried his best to avoid the attacks. After a while Shana-san and Sakai-san finished their training.

"Isn't training with a wooden sword a bit dangerous?" I asked.

Shana-san took a water bottle that I was holding for her. "Not really he has no other choice if he wants to survive. Besides how else am I supposed to train him, it's safer than using a real one."

I looked shocked at her; "A REAL SWORD?"

Shana-san looked confused; "What wrong with that? Have you never seen a real sword?"

"No I haven't, I did read about them in books, swords are actually a taboo in my world."

"Why?"

"Well it has to do with a myth that goes as following:

A young man, callow and foolish in innocence, came to own a sword.

With it, he smote Pokémon, which gave sustenance, with carefree abandon.

Those not taken as food, he discarded, with no afterthought.

The following year, no Pokémon appeared.

Larders grew bare.

The young man, seeking the missing Pokémon, journeyed afar.

Long did he search. And far and wide, too, until one he did find.

Asked he, "Why do you hide?"

To which the Pokémon replied...

"If you bear your sword to bring harm upon us,

with claws and fangs, we will exact a toll.

"From your kind we will take our toll, for it must be done.

"Done it must be to guard ourselves and for it, I apologize."

To the skies, the young man shouted his dismay.

"In having found the sword, I have lost so much.

"Gorged with power, I grew blind to Pokémon being alive.

"I will never fall savage again.

This sword I denounce and forsake.

"I plead for forgiveness, for I was but a fool."

So saying, the young man hurled the sword to the ground, snapping it.

Seeing this, the Pokémon disappeared to a place beyond seeing...

Sakai-san looked astonished at me. "You were able to memorize that?"

I the feeling of embarrassment made my face to become slightly red. "Well I love reading, I have… how should I put it? A photographic memory; I am able to memorize everything that I've read once."

"That's awesome Berurittsu-san. I am sure a lot of people impressed."

I looked up at the sky that was slowly getting lighter and lighter; Mhm I guess."

"Yu-chan, Shana-chan, Platinum-chan, it's time for school. "Chigusa called' "Make sure not to arrive late. I am sure you don't want to give Platinum-chan a bad impression."

"We won't! Okay let's go already."

**Normal POV**

At Misaki Highschool classrooms are getting filled with students waiting for their teachers to arrive. Class 1-2 was a bit more lively than usual, because of some rumors that were going around.

"Ohayou Sakai , ohayou Shana-san, have you guys heard the news already?"

Yuji looked up from his desk to his childhood friend Ike Hayato. "What news?"

"It seems like we'll have a new transfer students, some students from the other classes caught a glimpse of her and they say she's pretty charming."

Yuji shrugged; "Oh that, well about that, you see…"

Before Yuji was able to finish, the teacher entered the room. "Okay class to your seats. I am sure most of you have heard the news already; we have a new transfer student today. Please come in and introduce yourself.

De door slid open and a young elegant girl with dazzling platinum colored eyes, long black hair, tied with two clips in the front and one in the back. She looked at the class and bowed politely. "My name is Platinum Berlitz, yorutsukune."

The whole class gasped in amazement.

"Is she a foreigner?"

"She's so beautiful."

"Maybe she's a princess."

"Her eyes are so dazzling."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The students kept asking question until the teacher reminded them that they still had to start their classes; "Class keep in mind that you still have lessons you can ask Berurittsu more questions on your lunch break. Well Berurittsu, your seat is at the left in front of Hayato Ike, he's the boy with the glasses."

Platinum looked around in the class.

"Here Berurittsu-san." Ike called.

She walked up to him and gave him a bow. "Thank you very much, Ike-san."

"You're welcome."

"Okay class time to start!" The teacher said.

* * *

"Berurittsu-san, could you translate this in English please?" The teacher asked.

Platinum looked up from her book. "… English…?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"…English… is a language?"

The whole class was silent and Yuji face palmed upon Platinum's question "Crap I guess we forgot to ask her about that." He muttered.

"Are you playing a prank Berurittsu?" The teacher asked sternly.

"Ah, no I wouldn't… it's just… I've never heard of that language in my whole life."

The teacher looked astonished at her. "What school have you attended before transferring here?"

"None sensei, I was home tutored; I always read books about literature, philosophy, anatomy, history, biology…" Platinum went on with her speech of all the books she has read and what she learned from them.

The teacher dropped his chalk in shock. "… Class you're dismissed for today… I think I need to cool my head off..."

The teacher slumped out of the classroom and collapsed after he walked around the corner. The class watched their teacher leaving. The moment he shut the door all eyes were on Platinum.

"Ehh have I said something wrong?" She asked.

* * *

"Berurittsu-san, could you solve this math equation in front of the class?"

Platinum walked up to the chalkboard, "Well if delta A is equal to delta D then…

A few minutes later…

"And then you get 6894.094 as answer."

The whole class was silent… "Berurittsu… we didn't understand anything."

"Ohh I'll explain it again; if…"

"No it's alright Berurittsu go back to your seat… I think it's better to open a window it's getting so… "

The teacher walked up to the window in attempt to open it, but he tripped and fell through the window down to the ground floor."

Everyone in class looked shocked and turned their heads to Platinum.

Yuji sighed. "Where have I seen this situation before?"

"… Have I said something wrong?" Platinum asked.

"Who could have guessed that this day would become so interesting?" Shana said.

A girl with short red hair and dark green eyes walked up to Platinum. "What was that just now?" She asked?

"Excuse me?" Platinum asked.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Ogata Makate. Nice to meet you."

"Platinum Berlitz as you may know. It's also a pleasure to meet you."

"Say Berurittsu-san could you maybe explain what just happened?"

"Well…"

Yuji ran quickly between then. "I am sorry Ogata-san, but I think Berurittsu-san isn't feeling well. Shana and I will bring her to the infirmary. Let's go."

"On the contrary, I feel very hmpf…!"

Yuji covered her mouth and dragged Platinum out of the classroom. "We'll be back when she feels better. Shana hurry up!"

"Fine…" Shana stood up from her seat and followed Yuji and Platinum to the infirmary.

* * *

"Phew that was a close one." Yuji sighed in relief.

"Could you please explain why you dragged me and Shana-san to this room?" Platinum asked.

"To spare you trouble you'll be getting later. Haven't you seen what you did to two of our teachers?"

"Was that my fault? I only did what sensei asked me to. I solved a math problem as for that English language. That doesn't exist in my world, your world and mine a very different."

"_We should have taken into account that the Pokémon world has a lot of things that this world hasn't and the other way around." Alastor remarked._

"So what kind of language exists in your world except for Japanese?" Shana asked.

"Well we have the Braille script, Unown script, star language, Archaic…"

"That's enough Berurittsu-san." Yuji sweat dropped.

"I guess we have less time for training Yuji. She needs to learn the basics from this world and catch up quickly… thought it will take some time." Shana said.

"Ah no! You shouldn't quit your training with Sakai-san for my sake. I promise I will work hard and not disappoint you. After classes I'll work hard in the closest library I can find."

"We have a library on the ground floor." Shana pointed out.

"Oh really? Well that's convenient." Platinum said in relief.

"Let's go back now I am sure everyone is waiting and the teacher too." Yuji suggested.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Upon Yuji's request and the rumors of what happened to the other two teachers, the other teachers didn't asked Platinum to solve anything or to explain something in the class. The classes finally ended and everyone was getting their bags.

"Berurittsu-san, you want come with us for shopping? Ogata asked.

"I apologize; I have to go to the library, I want to search for information about something. Is it alright to ask me another time?"

"Fine with me, Shana-chan how about you?"

"I have also a few things to take care of." Shana answered plainly.

"Okay, I see you two tomorrow then. Matta ne!" Ogata waved Platinum goodbye and left with her friends.

"Let's go to the library, I am sure you have no idea where to go right?" Shana asked.

"Thank you very much."

"Yuji! Don't be so slow and hurry up!" Shana yelled.

"I am coming I am coming, jeez there's no need to be so impatient."

"Urusai, urusai, urusai! Let's go already!"

**Platinum's POV**

I stared at the books that were resting on the self. "It's quite small isn't it?"

"It's a school library. What else would you expect?" Shana remarked.

I walked up towards the shelf and scanned the books. "Are these ordered alphabetically?"

"First subject then alphabetically." Shana answered. "Here are the language books, there is the history section, math is on the opposite side, Biology is there and that one for home economics."

"What is Home Economics?" I asked.

"That's a subject that teaches you about economics and management of the home and community." Sakai-san explained. "Things like cooking and cleaning are included."

I looked shocked at Sakai-san. "I don't know anything about that."

"Could it be because of your memory loss?" Sakai-san asked.

"I don't think so. The only things I can't remember are the people and places from my home. I am sure that if I've learned how to cook or clean I'd still remember how to."

"At least we have a clue now." Shana said.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a clue about you. You said you've never cooked and cleaned in your entire life and from the way you speak I can conclude that you're from a wealthy family." Shana explained.

"… Well I figured as much as you… Diamond always used to call me Ojou-sama and Pearl always called me Ojou-san. I also remembered when we first met I called them commoners and I refused to tell them my first name."

Yuji and Shana looked at me with indifferent faces; "You used to call others commoners and looked down on everyone else?" Sakai-san asked.

"Someone close to me told me never to give my name to commoners… I can't remember who it was… but he said it was necessary."

"But it's still not good to call others a commoner, that's insulting."

"I didn't call everyone a commoner the ones with a status were treated equally."

I heard a small chuckle coming from Shana-san. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah no, It's just that I've never met a person like you. The most humans here wouldn't tell those things so openly or even act like it's the most normal thing in the world." Shana-san answered.

"But compared to the humans from this world I am not normal, I don't even know the most basic things and sensei looked strange at me when I was solving the math equation."

"That's because a teenager shouldn't be able to explain an equation the way you did." Sakai-san explained. "Where did you learn that? Your way of solving math problems exceed even university level."

"Well I always read ten books each day to increase my knowledge." I said proudly.

Shana-san and Sakai-san looked surprised at me. "You're kidding right?" Sakai-san asked.

"Of course not, I'll prove it to you."

"No need I believe you, besides I don't want to waste your time. You're here to study and to get more knowledge about this world."

"Yes thank you for your consideration." I grabbed a few books from different subjects and started to study them.

* * *

A few hours later...

"So in the so-called WW2, Japan participated as the ally of a country called Germany. In the year 1945 they were officially defeated by the country U.S. and Europe, which is a continent that lies far west from Japan…" I summarized from the history text-book that I've studied for a while.

"That's right." Sakai-san said; "Both sides lost a lot of people, the war itself was terrible it took a long time before people were able to live a normal life again."

"I see, but there's something that I don't understand. What are Jews? Are they some kind of race?"

Sakai-san sighed. "I guess you have a lot to learn."

"Don't worry about that Sakai-san, I am a fast learner."

"Being a fast learner won't help you with memorizing everything what a first grader is supposed to know… but I guess you're an exception to that." Shana-san said.

Sakai-san sweat dropped and looked at the pile of books behind me. "How many books have you read in one hour?" He asked.

"Normally I read ten books in one hour, but these books where quite easy, after I've finished the history book I'll be focusing on Home Economics."

Sakai-san started to sweat drop more. "Eh Berurittsu-san, I think you should take a break. No normal person would be able to memorize so many books in such a short time, besides the library will close soon."

I put the book down and sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to… Is something wrong Shana-san?"

Shana-san turned around quickly and took a defensive stance. "Fuzetsu!" She yelled. Suddenly the surroundings turned red and it felt like time has stopped.

"Yuji, try to get Berurittsu Platinum to a safe place, so she won't be…"

"Uhm Shana-san, I am perfectly fine, although I have no idea what's happening."

Both Shana-san and Sakai-san looked shocked at me for some reason. "… She is able to move in a Fuzetsu?" Sakai-san said out loud.

"… Move in a Fuzetsu? What do you mean with that? Shouldn't I then, if you want I can sit here perfectly quiet."

"No, that's not what I mean… never mind I'll explain later we don't have much time!"

Before Sakai-san could say anything else a loud roar interrupted him and the walls got crushed, revealing a strange-looking creature.

"What on Arceus' name is that?"

"That's a Rinne, the servant of a Guze no Ou." Shana-san answered, while pulling a long black coat out of nowhere. She put on the coat and took out a nodachi from the coat. Her hair and eyes changed into a fiery red color.

"Let's go Yuji!" She yelled as she charged at the Rinne.

"Okay!" Sakai-san yelled. He jumped on front of me and a silver ball of fire appeared in his hand. He threw it at the Rinne. The Rinne was caught off guard by Sakai-san's sudden attack and was send flying against the bookshelves.

I was so impressed by Shana-san and Sakai-san, that I almost forgot to help them; "Ahh I almost forgot that I have my Pokémon with me!"

I grabbed my school bag and grabbed the first Poké Ball that I saw. "Sakai-san, Shana-san, step back please!"

Shana-san and Sakai-san turned surprised to me as I threw my Poké Ball. "Rapidash, Flare Blitz!" I commanded.

The Poké Ball busted open and out of the smoke my Pokémon materialized and smashed against the Rinne with full force.

Shana-san looked surprise at me.

"Is something wrong Shana-san?"

Shana-san sighed; "No I'll asked after this is over."

The Rinne recovered from the attack and charged towards me.

"Rapidash!" I called. My Rapidash ran towards me at full speed and I climbed on his back immediately, evading the Rinne's attack.

The Rinne turned around quickly and punched Rapidash and me hard. "Kyaaa!"

"Berurittsu-san!" Sakai-san yelled.

"Don't worry we're fine." I reassured him.

"Tsk, they keep coming." Shana-san complained. "Who is the one who sent this Rinne, Alastor you have any idea?" Shana-san asked as she dodged one of the Rinne's attacks.

"_I don't have any idea either, but watching the way this Rinne acts it isn't one of Bal Masqué's. They attack on a wider area with a Guze no Ou near to observe the situation."_

"But if this Rinne isn't one of Bal Masqué, then it's possible that Yuji isn't the target of this Rinne." Shana said.

"… Then, could it be that its me this Rinne is targeting?" I wondered.

"What do you mean?" Sakai-san asked. He dodged an attack from the Rinne and took out a bookmark that transformed into a giant two-handed sword, trying to slice the Rinne in half "Haaaaaahh!"

"Well, you said this Rinne isn't aiming at Sakai-san and I've observed his movements to see what its goal is. I noticed it was focusing more on Rapidash and me, then on you two. Rapidash Megahorn!" I commanded.

Rapidash started to run in amazing speed with his horn towards the Rinne. The Rinne evaded and grabbed Rapidash, making me fall from his back. "Rapidash!" I yelled.

"Shana this is your change! Slice off his arm!" Sakai yelled.

"Yaaaaa!" Shana-san quickly jumped into the air and sliced of the arm of the Rinne. The Rinne started to scream in agony and Rapidash jumped away from the Rinne.

"Sakai-san, Shana-san we have to lure the Rinne outside! Rapidash is limited in his movements, when he has to battle in small rooms!"

Shana-san nodded. She picked up Sakai-san and jumped outside. I immediately mounted Rapidash and made my way outside.

"Okay, now what?" Shana-san asked.

"The Rinne is targeting Berurittsu-san right? Sakai-san said.

"So if I distract the Rinne. You two can finish it off, right?"

Sakai-san looked worried at me. "Are you sure it's alright? I don't want to put your life in danger."

"Don't worry about that Sakai-san, I've been in danger many times. I can handle it"

"If you say so…"

"Rapidash let's go!" Rapidash ran towards the Rinne getting its attention, while Sakai-san and Shana-san approached the Rinne from behind.

"Bounce!" I commanded. Rapidash started to jump from place to place, while the Rinne attacked us blindly.

Sakai-san's plan is working, it seems like the Rinne started to attack more blindly. "Rapidash now!"

Rapidash ran towards the Rinne and jumped over him. The Rinne tried to turn around and attack us, but it was met with Sakai-san's fire-ball, followed by Shana-san's sword killing the Rinne instantly. The Rinne let out one loud scream before disappearing for good.

"Well that's over." Shana sighed.

"_You did a good job Platinum Berurittsu, despite that it was the first time fighting a Rinne you stayed very calm." _Alastor-san commented.

"Well, as I've stated earlier I've been in danger many times. I just did what I normally do; defending myself… Ah Rapidash what are you?"

Rapidash was starting to get unsettled; he jumped around crazily and stopped a few seconds later aiming its horn and Shana-san and Sakai-san. "The swords! Shana-san, Sakai-san, put them away! A Pokémon hates those weapons he thinks they'll hurt him!"

Shana-san and Sakai-san nodded in confusion and put their swords away. Rapsidash was still going berserk, so I tried to calm him. "It's alright Rapidash, they won't hurt you they're our friends." I patted him gently on his head and he started to calm down. He licked me and nuzzled his face in my chest.

"That's a good boy, now go back to your Poké Ball and rest a bit. I'll take care of your wounds when we get back." Rapidash nodded and disappeared in his Poké Ball.

"My apologies for that, I guess you can see now why those weapons are a taboo in my world. Pokémon get really restless when they see a sword and some may go berserk."

"It's fine at least he's… wait how can you tell that it's a boy?" Sakai-san asked.

"Uhm I just can. Some Pokémon have small difference in appearance when they have different gender, that's not the case with a Rapidash… I guess it's just an ability that each person from my world possessed."

"Okay, but how where you able to bring your Pokémon here so fast?"

"I had them along with me all the time. I can't leave them alone in the apartment, everything is still unfamiliar to them and they need their master so that they can be at ease, while they're getting used to their surroundings."

"You brought them to school? What if someone found them?"

"You don't have to worry about that, they behave very well and I don't think that someone will search my bag. That will be the rudest thing to do."

Shana-san sighed. "I guess it's better for her to keep them with her. You never know when we'll be attacked again. Now I need to restore everything and remove the Fuzetsu."

Shana-san lifted a finger in the air and all the damage was suddenly repaired; the books were back at their place, the hole in the wall closed and the chairs and table where also back, as if the attack never happened.

"How did you…?"

"I put up a Fuzetsu to stop the time here so that the humans won't know about our actions. We've explained it to you earlier right?"

"Yes, you did, so by creating a Fuzetsu the sky turns crimson?"

_"It depends on the flame color of the caster. In Shana's case, since her flame is crimson, the Fuzetsu will be crimson, but if the flame is for example; green, the Fuzetsu's color will be affected by the green flames__." Alastor-san explained._

"I see and if I remember correct, you said something about Bal Masque. What is that?"

"_Bal Masqué is the biggest Tomogara organization. It supports Tomogara from all around the world. Bal Masqué is led by the Trinity; the __Gyakuri no Saisha Bel Peol, Senpen Sydonay and the Itadaki no Kura Hecate. They're very powerful and you wouldn't want to cross paths with them. They've attacked us a few times in order to get the Reiji Maigo. For now we were able to protect Sakai Yuji against them, but we have no idea when they'll strike again and we also have to find out who's targeting you."_

"Let's ask Wilhelmina if she found something about that. Tomorrow we'll go to Satou's place for a meeting and to discuss what we should do." Shana-san said.

"Satou Keisaku, isn't he one of our classmates?"

"Yes, he's also one of the few people who knows about the existence Flame Haze and Tomogara. Wilhelmina and I aren't the only Flame Haze in Misaki, there's a third one who's staying at Satou's home. He and Tanaka are the ones who have to keep an eye on her."

"How many people know about this?"

"Satou Keisaku, Tanaka Eita and Yoshida Kazumi."

"Tanaka Eita is the guy who's always with Keisaku-san right and Yoshida Kazumi is the shy girl with short brown hair right?"

"Yeah, they're our friends and very nice people. I am sure that they'll try to help you too." Sakai-san replied.

"Okay, enough fooling around let's report today's incident to Wilhelmina." Shana-san said and she walked towards the door, holding it open for us. "Don't just stand there, let's go."

* * *

When we got home Carmel-san was waiting for us in the living room. "Okaerinasai, how was school? –De arimasu."

Sakai-san started to sweat drop and Shana-san looked back at me. "She has a lot to learn, but I think she can take care of that easily." Shana-san replied. "Oh and we were also attacked by a Rinne."

"A Rinne, do you have any idea who the master is of the Rinne? –De arimasuka."

"_We have no idea, but judging its actions, it wasn't one of Bal Masqué. The Rinne's target seemed to be Berurittsu Platinum. Also something else that we didn't expect is that the young Ojou-san is unaffected by a Fuzetsu."_

"That's strange. –De arimasu."

"_Research necessary."_ Tiamat said.

"Wilhelmina, have you found something?"

"I've received all the reports that may give us some lead about Berurittsu Platinum. –De arimasu. I haven't finished everything, but it seems like Outlaw has gotten some information about some unusual distortion around the world. –De arimasuka. Furthermore, one of those distortions happened in Misaki City a few days ago, when we found her. –De arimasen."

I was shocked upon hearing the information. "So… So it means that… those distortions… is what brought me to your world?"

"It's the only explanation. –De arimasu."

"_No other option available."_

"… Then… Diamond… and Pearl… WE MUST FIND THEM! MAYBE THEY APPEARED AT ONE OF THE OTHER DISTORTIONS THAT HAS TAKEN PLACE! I CAN'T ABANDOM THEM! I MUST FIND THEM! I MUST KNOW IF THEI'RE OKAY!"

"Calm down Berurittsu-san, I don't think that would be a smart idea. You don't even know if they're still near. Carmel-san didn't finish reading everything right? Let's wait till she's finished." Sakai-san said in order to calm me down.

"I guess you're right, thank you Sakai-san I am sorry for behaving like that."

"It's alright everyone would react like that."

"Yuji, don't forget we have some training to do. Berurittsu Platinum-san if you also want to train you'd better come too." Shana-san said as she started to drag Sakai-san to the door.

"I'd be my pleasure, Shana-san."

* * *

The training spot was near the bridge. There weren't any people near so Shana-san didn't have to put up a Fuzetsu. The first few minutes I decided to let my Pokémon watch Shana-san's and Sakai-san's training so that they will be calmer the next time Sakai-san and Shana-san use their swords. They were a bit restless in the beginning, but after a while they finally calmed down and I started my training with them.

"Empoleon Flash Cannon! Lopunny evade with bounce and follow with Focus Punch!"

Empoleon shot a silver-colored beam at Lopunny, Lopunny jumped as high as she could. She landed behind Empoleon and tried to attack with Focus Punch, but Empoleon countered it easily. "I guess we have to work more on that attack. It will be troublesome if you can't use Focus Punch, because you get interrupted each time. Let's just start with practicing fast punches." I suggested.

Lopunny nodded and started to practice. I turned around to see how Shana-san and Sakai-san where doing. Sakai-san looked like he had a hard time; Shana-san's training must be very strict.

"Mou, I can't go anymore." Sakai-san pounded as he let his body fell on the ground.

"If you keep up with that you'll never improve Yuji!" Shana-san yelled.

"You shouldn't scold him that much Shana-san, Sakai-san worked hard today."

Shana-san looked back at Yuji, who was still lying on the ground pounding. He looked at Shana-san and gave her a smile.

I noticed Shana-san's cheeks become slightly red, she turned around quickly in order to hide her blush. "… F-f-fine, I-I guess he d-did, but n-next t-time I-I expect a bit more improvement…"

I giggled slightly at her remark and in return Shana-san gave me a glare. "W-what's so funny?" She asked me.

"Ah nothing… it's just I thought that you guys get along very well."

"… Urusai, urusai, urusai! Shouldn't you continue your training?"

"… Yes I should… but there's something bothering me for a while and I am certain that you guys also have noticed."

"_You mean that presence that's been following us ever since that Rinne attacked us?" _Alastor-san asked. _"It became faint, but I can still feel it. You think it's an enemy?"_

"I am not sure. It's strange, but it feels kinda familiar to me." I looked around my surroundings, but I couldn't detect anything.

"There's nothing around here and I haven't detected any hostility also I noticed that it's not a Tomogara or Rinne. The presence feels similar to you and your Pokémon. We should stay alert just in case. Shana-san suggested.

"_Let's call it a day. You have trained enough for now." Alastor-san said._

"Yeah, I almost can't feel my body anymore." Sakai-san joked.

Shana-san scoffed at Sakai-san's joke. "Fine let's go.

**Normal POV **

Unknown to them was a small blue/ yellow creature hovering in the sky; keeping a close eye on them, especially on Platinum. The small red gem on its forehead sparkling in the moonlight, it swirled a bit in the air and flew off after them.

**Platinum's POV**

The next day something very unexpected happened. When Sakai-san, Shana-san and I were on our way to class a large crowd of students and the school principal were standing in front of the door.

"Ike? What's all this commotion?" Sakai-san asked.

Ike-san turned around "Oh, Ohayou, Sakai, Shana-san and Berurittsu-san. It seems like you don't know it yet."

"Know what?" Shana-san asked.

"Ehm well thanks to yesterday's incident… two of our teachers aren't able to show up, since one of them is in the hospital and the other one is… still unconscious. The teachers haven't found any replacements for them either."

"You mean the teacher that fell off the window?" I asked.

"Yeah the one who got a depression after you… eh…" Ike-san started to sweat drop.

"When I solved the problem sensei asked me to do."

"Yeah let's put it that way."

"What about our other sensei?"

"That was our English teacher, who seems to have gotten brain damage after your speech. Sakai it seems like you only know how to pick up girls that are… different."

I looked to Sakai-san and Shana-san. "What does he mean with that?"

"Nothing, you don't have to worry about it." Sakai-san reassured me.

"So, what now? Shana-san asked.

I walked up to the principle "Sensei, are there really no replacements for our math and English teacher?"

"Berurittsu Platinum, you're the one that caused yesterday's commotion right?"

"Yes, and I want to apologize for that. It wasn't my intention for that to happen."

"Don't swear it. I am sure you wouldn't, but that won't change the fact that we don't have replacements for the classes… unless."

"Unless what I asked."

"Well from what I heard you were able to solve that math problem on university level, no higher than that. Maybe you can stand in at least for math… as for English."

"I can try that too, yesterday after school I spent a lot of time studying English and I think I can handle it."

"I am sorry, but a human can't learn how to speak a language in a few hours and from what I've heard you didn't even know about the language itself until yesterday."

**"I beg you sir, I'll promise I won't disappoint you. I studied very hard on this subject."**

The principle stared shocked at me. "You were able to learn that in such a short time? Even your accent is flawless; people would think that you're a native speaker. How where you able to…"

"I told you I studied very hard. I read every English book the library had to offer me."

The principle's face turned white. "…F-fine… you can also… stand in for… the… English teacher… now if you excuse me… I think… I need to sit down for…"

Before the principle was able to finish his sentence he suddenly collapsed. "Sensei, sensei! Is everything alright? Someone call a doctor!"

All the students quickly looked at the principle in shock. "OMG what happened to him?"

"I have no idea. I offered him my help, he accepted it then he suddenly collapsed."

"We need to get an ambulance!"

* * *

Sakai-san sighed. "Berurittsu-san, I think it's better for you to stop offering your help."

I looked surprised at Sakai-san. "Why? What's wrong with helping?"

"Nothing it's just… people here aren't used to people who can memorize things that fast, it's… inhuman."

"If you think that then fine, I won't offer my help anymore, but I expect you to do your best in my class today!"

Sakai-san laughed a bit. "I will sensei."

I walked to the chalkboard. "Okay class, as you all know, two of our sensei are unable to be present today and since there aren't any replacements available, the principle has accepted my offer to stand in for them. Let's start with opening your text-book on page 243. Ike-san I want you to read the page please."

"Yes sensei! "The intense horror of nightmare came over me: I tried to draw back my arm, but the hand clung to it, and a most melancholy voice sobbed, 'Let me in - let me in!' 'Who are you?' I asked, struggling, meanwhile, to disengage myself. 'Catherine Linton,' it replied, shivering (why did I think of Linton? I had read Earnshaw twenty times for Linton) - 'I'm come home: I'd lost my way on the moor!' As it spoke, I discerned, obscurely, a child's face looking through the window."

"Thank you Ike, now as you all know this story is written by Emily Bronte and it's a doomed love story between Catherine Earnshaw and Heatcliff. Their passionate love destroyed them and all the people around them in the end. If any of you have read the book thoughtfully, then can you please explain to the class what happened between the two?"

I looked around the class and I noticed that Satou-san and Tanaka-san weren't paying much attention. "Tanaka-san, could you please tell what happened further in the story?"

"uh heh?" Takana-san's head shot up and he started to laugh in embarrassment. " They… got married and lived happily ever after?"

The whole class busted out in laugher. I tried to hide my giggles to maintain my serious pose. "Sadly that's not how it went, maybe your friend Satou-san can explain.

"Sorry sensei, but I haven't read the book." Satou-san replied.

"*Sigh* Well at least you're honest. Well then, Yoshida-san?"

"Ah… y-yes sensei; Catherine, decides to marry Edgar. She tells her servant Nelly that she marries Edgar in order to help Heathcliff's standing. Heatcliff overhear only the first part of the conversation and he flees. A few months' later Heatcliff returns very wealthy. Edgar's sister Isabella falls in love with him, but Heatcliff only plans to use her for his revenge. Later Catherine falls ill and dies after giving birth to her daughter."

"Well done, I am glad that at least some students do their homework. As you all notice how different the language was back then compared to now."

I looked through the textbook to see if there were some good exercises to do, but I couldn't find anything. "You can have a ten minutes break. I'll have to get some papers for the next assignment… uhm, does anyone know where the computer room is?"

"Let me escort you sensei!"

"No I'll do it!"

"No I know the school grounds better than you!"

"Hah, in your dreams!"

I was shocked at what I saw, almost every male student started to get into a fight. Are the people here that polite?

"Sigh jeez, the moment guys see a pretty girl they start to act foolish. Sensei I'll escort you. It's better for girls to stick together, ne?" Ogata-san said.

"Ah thank you very much." I turned to Ike-san. "Since you're the class rep could you please calm the guys down I don't want the neighbour classes to get disturbed by us."

"You can count on me sensei."

Ogata-san held the door open for me as we left the class quietly.

"So sensei. You're pretty popular with the guys aren't you Heheh." Ogata-san started.

"You don't have to call me sensei, I am only standing in for when our teachers come back."

"Okay. Ehm Berurittsu-san, I was wondering how where you able to speak English so well in such a short time? Yesterday you didn't know what English was."

"I told you yesterday, that I had to study in the library. I read every book about the language that they had available and studied them."

"How is that possible to learn a language in such a short time? And you were also able to solve that math problem as if you're a genius."

"Well back in my hometown I used to read ten books each day."

"TEN BOOKS? And I thought that Shana-chan was a genius."

"You and Shana-san are good friends right?" I asked.

"Yeah together with Ike-san, Satou-san, Sakai-san, Kazumi-chan and Tanaka."

"I see."

"But I noticed that you're pretty close to Sakai-san and Shana-san too."

"Ahh well that's because Shana-san used to visit me a lot when we were young in the holidays. We played often together."

"So you decided to transfer to this school so you could spend more time with her, right?"

"Uhm yeah, also I wanted to know how school feels like I've been home tutored, so I wasn't able to experience what normal people can."

"You must be very rich then heheh, if you can you can invite us to visit once."

"I'd be my pleasure." I smiled.

… I was rich… well from how I treated Diamond and Pearl… it could explain a lot… and the villa I hired to investigate the distortion world, also … the hotel that I got from my father as a birthday present… WAIT villa, Distortion world, I owned a hotel?

"Berurittsu-san? Is everything alright?" Ogata-san asked worried.

I snapped back to reality "Ah, yes, yes I am fine thanks for being concerned… it must be… that I wasn't able to sleep properly."

I glanced behind me; the feeling of being watched from somewhere was still bothering me.

"Is everything alright?" Ogata-san asked.

"Yes, I was just looking at the surroundings. Everything is still new to me."

We got to the computer room. I made some assignments on the computer and printed them quickly.

"Can't we use the textbook? It will cost less time."

"Yes, but I find the textbooks less efficient. You don't learn a language from only text books, you have to read also and listen how the words are pronounced."

"That does make sense; sensei normally gets everything from the textbook. I can remember clearly that one time when Shana-chan scolded him and said his classes were poor. I guess now she finally will get a proper class."

I giggled "She really said that? Well I would expect that with that behavior of hers."

"Well a lot of teacher were in a depression a long time and now you're proving them that even a student knows more than them… I think the see their trauma coming back."

"Isn't that going a little bit too far? I feel kinda sorry for them."

"But some of them improved their classes; it may have been very scary and uncomfortable. The class was so tense and all the students were afraid of her, but it ended up well after some time."

For some reason I saw an image of two familiar sapphire colored eyes staring intimidating at me… I wasn't able to get my fingers on it, but it felt too familiar.

"Berurittsu-san?"

"Eh? Yes?"

"We've back at our classroom."

"Oh arigatou, Ogata-san."

We entered the classroom and all the students were sitting patiently waiting for me.

* * *

The rest of the class went by peaceful I gave the class their homework and explanation about grammar, even though I still couldn't shake of the feeling of being watched. Was it the same presence from last night? Before I knew it was already time for Math.

"So does anyone have questions about the formula? I asked as I turned to face the class.

Sakai-san raised his hand. "Uhm sensei?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Could you explain the formula again, but this time in an easier way? I couldn't understand your explanation."

"I was afraid that would happen, but don't worry I have some exercises for everyone so that they can understand today's lesson. I'd expect you guys to do the exercises I'll be asking about it tomorrow in class."

"Okay now Shana-san, can you please solve the equation that we've discussed today?"

Shana-san walked to the chalkboard and started working on the equation. She finished in a few seconds. "This was an easy one." Shana-san commented.

The whole class sweat dropped at Shana-san's remark.

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile Wilhelmina was still reading all the reports from outlaw about the unusual distortions that have taken place in various places.

"Seems like, all the distortions have the same occurrence. –De arimasu."

"_Same origin."_

"I wonder who's behind them. –De arimasuka."

"_Cause of Ojou-san's appearance in Misaki city."_

"I wonder what it is that they want from her. –De arimashou."

"_Sealed with her memories."_

"Maybe her missing friends will be able to unlock her memory. –De arimasu."

"_Probably."_

Wilhelmina continued her research, until something caught her eye. "Hmm? This is… ? It can't be… why haven't I thought about this sooner? –De arimasen."

"_Less likely to consider."_

Wilhelmina stood up from her chair and walked to the window. "I need to report this finding, fast to them. –De arimasuka."

* * *

Phew that was another long chapter and I made it end with a cliffhanger ohohoh. I am sure you guys wondered what Wilhelmina discovered, who was the creature that's stalking them and who send the Rinne to attack Platinum and the others? Well that will be revealed later.

Me: I am in such a hyper mode now .

Shana: Why what happened?

Me: Well this awesome anime trailer for the new Pokémon games that my sis showed me some days ago. It was so awesome, the scenes the seiyu. Why can't the actual anime be as cool as that trailer.

Platinum: Because… the actual anime is aimed for kids.

Me: But Pokémon special manga is also aimed for kids, but the scenes are so epic and a lot of themes look more shounen to me. Let's not forget the Black White arc gives a lot of fanservice.

Platinum: Things are what they are you can't change it.

Yuji: … A lot of fanservice?

Me: Ohohohoh, don't worry Yu-chan if you want I can show you what I mean.

Yuji: No thanks, I am not a pervert.

Me: Oh really? Then what about that time you fell out of the closet while Shana was in almost naked?

Platinum: You did what?

Yuji: It was an accident I didn't mean that I bumped my head!

Me: Sure sure.

Shana: Why are you coming up with that? It's been ages ago!

Me: Fine fine, gosh you guys are no fun

Alastor: You really seem to be excited about the new games.

Me: Duh it looks so epic. It seems there will be a tournament where all the Gym leaders, Elite four and Champions from the other regions will appear.

Alastor: Sounds interesting.

Me: And it really is! Okay, guys that was it for today. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

Chapter 3 preview:

Things finally start to calm down at school, but Platinum and the others still get unwanted visits from Tomogara. Shana noticed that their attackers are acting strange for Tomogara. Lucky the get saved, but by who? Afterwards they visit Satou's house to ask Margery for help. How will Platinum react with Margery's drunken behavior and Marchosias' rude remarks. The actions of the mysterious group who's after the dexholders starts to get the attention of not only outlaw, but also some others. Can anyone guess who are the duo that arrived somewhere in Japan?


	4. Vs Uxie

Hii everyone, sorry for making you wait so long, but I had a writer's block and other stories to update too of course. Thanks for reviewing guys.

An anonymous reviewer mentioned something about; the people in the Pokémon world knowing how to speak English in the manga. I am aware of that, but this is a fanfic, so we don't have to follow everything, don't we? ;).

Me: Better late than never, happy late bday Sapphy!

Sapphire: My birthday was the 20th of September…

Me: that's why I say happy late bday. I wanted to finish this chapter sooner, but my imagination wouldn't let me.

Shana: Happy birthday

Platinum: Congrats sempai

Sapphire: Thanks guys

Diamond: I made some cake, who wants any?

Me, Shana & Sapphire: I WANT!

Yuji: You seem to be in a very happy mood Flower-san.

Me: ohoho, yup Pokémon special celebrates its 15th anniversary and I had a little sneak peek about the new BW2 arc and it looks so awesome the sixteenth dexowner is finally revealed! I hope it's as cool as the games are!

Yuji: Oh really? Who is it?

Sapphire: Don't tell him or you'll spoil the surprise!

Me: Don't overreact, I am sure many people know it already.

Sapphire: Fine, but after we finished eating Diamond's cake.

Me: Okay, let's start the story already! Sapphire you get the honor to do the disclaimer.

Sapphire: Hidenori Kusaka is the rightful owner of Pokemon special manga and Takahashi Yashichiro owns Shakugan no Shana now enjoy your chapter guys.

* * *

"As the thin clothed girls, we have to show this kind of guts!"

"When did we team up again?"

I giggled a bit at the remark of my traveling companions.

"We're almost there! After we pass through this forest…!"

We finally arrived at our destination. I stared in shock at the beautiful scenery in front of me; there was a giant frozen lake and in the middle was an island covered in snow. You can call it a snow paradise, it was breath-taking. "So, this is Lake Acuity?" I asked my companion.

"This is your first time here?" She asked me.

"No… about that…I thought that I've never been here, but when I met my father at Canalive city a few days ago…he told me we visited the lake on a study on the distribution of Pokémon species.

I recalled the moment as if it was yesterday.

** "It was so terrible." My father said; "For a second, I lost sight of you…" Suddenly everything went blurry and I saw a creature that I've never seen before in my live, but for some reason it looked familiar, I snapped immediately back to reality.**

My two traveling companions were staring at me. "Huh?" The older girl said.

"Anyways..." The other one began; "it looks like we came here before Team Galactic"

"Yeah, nothing seems wrong with the lake."

The Riolu who accompanied the younger girl stared at something. His master noticed his behavior and followed his gaze. "What's that light?" She asked.

"It's the darkness Pokémon Sableye!"

* * *

Chapter 4: Vs. Uxie

Again I woke up early thanks to the odd dream. I wonder what it was about… those girls… I can't recall their faces or names, but… I get the feeling that I know them very well… suddenly images of my dream flashed before me. "There was a lake and someone mentioned a city!"

I tried to remember the names of the city and the lake, but it disappeared as fast as the images came. Argh, those dreams… they could be clues about the past and about my memory… I decided to get out of bed, since I couldn't go to sleep anymore, not after that dream. I took a shower, dressed myself up and went downstairs.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen… "4 o'clock… it's still too early, even Pearl would be still asleep at this time." I sighed. I walked to the balcony to take a look at Misaki city. Because of the time it was very quiet and all the lights were off, except for the ones that had to wake up early for work. I have to admit the view was quite nice.

"I wonder… how my home looks like at this hour."

I kept staring at the scenery, watching the still sleepy city made me calm, but for some reason there was still the feeling that someone or something had followed me. Even thought that feeling has been there for a while. I wasn't able to find out what the source is was. Shana-san told me to pretend I haven't noticed in case the person tries to spy on us or plans a surprise attack, but somewhere my mind tells me that the one following us had no malicious intentions. My mind went back to the dream I had. "I wonder what that was about..."

"Berurittsu? Why are you up so early?"

I turned around. Shana-san was looking curious at me. She didn't look sleepy at all.

"I can ask you the same thing? Shouldn't you be sleeping, you don't want to fall asleep in class right?"

"That's okay a Flame Haze doesn't need to sleep much, but since they're habits from when we were human we still tend to do so."

"I see."

"How about you?"

"I couldn't sleep. For some reason I don't feel sleepy."

"So you want some training? We have enough time until morning comes and I am sure you don't want to stare at the city all the time."

I started to blush slightly from embarrassment. "I… guess, my Pokémon would also like to have some exercise."

We went to the same spot where we trained last time; near Misaki Bridge.

"So, how do you want to train, Shana-san? Sakai-san is still sleeping." I asked.

"Easy you'll attack me with your Pokémon and I'll defend against your attacks. Don't worry I won't use my sword."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, I want to see how strong you and your Pokémon are. You really showed some skill when we fought the Rinne and I am curious about your full potential."

"_It's also better for the training. You'll both have to learn to fight in a new way. Your fighting style is different from what we're used to. So you'll both learn something from it." _Alastor-san commented.

"… I guess you're right." I took out my Poké ball. "Go Empoleon!"

Empoleon appeared and made a loud growl; signalizing that she was ready to battle.

Shana-san picked up a stick and ran to us in amazing speed.

"Empoleon Iron defence!" I commanded.

Empoleon nodded and crossed her arms to use as a shield. Shana-san didn't stop and attacked with fast moves.

"Metal Claw!"

Empoleon raised its arm to attack. I noticed Shana-san smirking, she evaded the attack and used Empoleon to jump over her and landed a success full attack. Empoleon nearly fell, but she recovered her balance.

"So you want to play it like that." I muttered. "Empoleon, Aqua jet!"

Empoleon quickly rushed toward Shana and before she was able to turn around. "What the…?!" Before she could finish Empoleon tackled her in the water.

"Keep going, Empoleon drill peck!" Empoleon started to spin and dashed towards the water.

"Kyaa!" Shana-san screamed.

"Now switch!" I returned Empoleon to her Poke ball and send out Pachirisu. "Discharge!" I commanded.

The little squirrel Pokémon sent volts of electricity towards the water. For a few seconds they whole place lit up. "Did we get her? I wondered.

Pachirisu was looking around taking a defensive stance, for when Shana-san was planning for a surprise attack. Shana-san appeared out of the water not soon after.

"You're really good Berurittsu-san. You almost had me." She commented.

"Thank you, you're not bad either, most opponents aren't able to stand an attack like that."

"Now let's go for real." She smirked. Her whole body started to get surrounded by flames. She looked determinant at me.

"If you insist then…" I returned Pachirisu to her Poké ball and send out Rapidash. "Let's fight fire with fire! Poison jab!"

"Haaaaah!"

* * *

"Oh my, what happened to you two?" Chigusa-san asked us.

"We… decided to go for a morning run, but we tripped on the way." Shana-san answered.

"You should be careful next time, okay? Go take a bath quickly, Yu-chan can wait a bit longer."

I tried not to chuckle, but Sakai-san's nickname sounded so funny and I just couldn't get used to it.

After Shana-san and I finished with our bath we went downstairs to join breakfast with Chigusa-san and Sakai-san. "So you two woke up early for a morning walk?" Chigusa-san asked.

"Yes, for some reason we woke up early and we couldn't go back to sleep, so we decided to get some fresh air." I answered.

"It's good that you exercise, but going out early is dangerous for girls your age. You could get attacked."

"I'm sure there won't be any problems, as long as Shana is there. The chance is bigger that she'll scare them away instead of… "

Shana-san kicked Sakai-san, before he was able to finish and gave him a glare. "Ouch!"

"Yu-chan, it's very rude to talk about girls like that!" Chigusa-san scolded.

"Hmm, but Sakai-san is partly right." I said. "Shana-san is strong enough to defend herself."

"See." Sakai-san said.

"But that still doesn't give you any reason to insult her." I finished.

Sakai-san sweat dropped while Shana-san and Chigusa-san giggled at my comment.

* * *

"Thanks a lot for the breakfast Chigusa." Shana-san said.

"You're welcome." Chigusa-san smiled. "And Yu-chan, don't try to insult her again."

"… Yes , mother. Ittekimasu." (1)

"Itterashai!" (2)

"So after school we'll go to Satou-san's house?" Sakai-san asked Shana.

"Yeah, I think it's important to informed them about this situation; also Wilhelmina wanted to tell us what she discovered when everyone is present." Shana-san answered.

"Satou-san is the guy who has another Flame Haze as a guest, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, she may look intimidating in the beginning, but she's a nice person." Sakai-san answered.

"We'll tell them at lunch break. I am sure they already have their suspicions after the incidents of the last couple of days." Shana-san said.

Recalling the incident with the teachers and my first time replacing them made me feel slightly embarrassed. "I shall try my best today!"

Shana-san and Sakai-san gave me a strange look, but they soon started to smile. "Don't worry Berurittsu-san. You at least left a better impression on your first days than Shana." Sakai-san laughed.

Shana-san glared and gave him a punch.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!"

I smiled and decided to let them be. The days may be peaceful for now, but I have the feeling that sooner or later those days will be gone.

"_Beruritsu Platinum, behind you!"_

"Eh?" I looked behind me, just to see a giant claw coming towards me. Shana-san jumped just in time to defend me from my attacker. "Another one?!"

**Normal POV**

"_Are they that desperate to capture her, or do they want to test our strength?" _Alastor asked.

Shana put up a Fuzetsu and took out her sword. "How stubborn, we'll get rid of this once in a few seconds."

"Uhm Shana…" Yuji started. "I don't think they will be that easy like the first one."

"They?!" Shana and Platinum turned surprised and they saw Yuji standing in front of another Rinne. "Great, they just keep popping up."

Platinum called out her Froslass from her Poké ball and got ready for the battle. "If we can lure them into a trap, we can finish them off."

Shana looked puzzled at Platinum. "You have a trap set?"

"Not yet, but if you can distract them for a while, I can get it ready."

Shana looked at Yuji. He gave her a nod. "Let's do this!"

Shana and Yuji ran towards the Rinne and tried to slice them with their weapons. The Rinne were surprisingly fast and dodged. Before Shana and Yuji could recover from the surprise they got hit by the Rinne. Their swords flew to the other side of the streets.

"Oh damn." Yuji mumbled.

The Rinne attacked again. Their punches were going so fast, that it was hard to follow, but lucky Shana and Yuji were able to dodge most of them.

Platinum panicked. "I need to hurry up and come up with something, if I can slow their movements, Shana-san and Sakai-san will have less trouble dealing with them." She muttered; "that's it! Froslass, icy wind!"

Froslass nodded and summoned an ice-cold breeze. The whole floor was covered in ice.

"Eh, the temperature dropped in a Fuzetsu?" Yuji asked surprised.

Shana turned to Platinum. "The change in temperature must be your doing, right?"

Platinum nodded. "Icy wind is a special type move; the user attacks with a gust of chilled air. It also reduces the speed of its target."

"…" Shana looked awkwardly at Platinum. She shook her head and turned back to Yuji.  
Yuji, try not to slip. We're not familiar with fighting on ice, one misstep and we're done for."

"Or…" Yuji started. "We can use this to our advantage. Didn't Berurittsu-san say that the movements of the enemy would be slowed?"

"It's true, but the amount of speed that Froslass can reduce is limited." Platinum sweat dropped.

"It's better that then nothing. " Shana said.

"And if we melt some parts of the ice, we can move more freely and come up with a counter attack."

Platinum nodded. "Alright, I'll give you a sign when I'm ready to give them the finishing move. You have to get away when that happens."

"We'll be counting on you then." Yuji said.

"Okay Froslass, let's go!" Froslass send one last Ice wind and followed her master.

Shana and Yuji were successfully holding the Rinne back. "Good thing that they're much slower, but things would be so much easier if I had Nietono no Shana." Shana muttered. "Yuji, back me up!"

"Eh?"

Shana dived between the two Rinne. The Rinne tried to get to her, but Yuji shot a fire-ball at one of the Rinne, making it slip and fall on top of the other Rinne.

Shana used the opportunity to get her and Yuji's sword. "Catch!"

Yuji quickly caught his sword and the marks on the sword started to glow. Yuji swung his sword and not much later the sound of explosion was heard and one of the Rinne's arms was send flying.

The Rinne screamed in agony and turned towards Yuji ready to get its revenge.

Meanwhile Platinum and Froslass climbed on a roof to get a better aim at the Rinne. "I hope we'll hit them on our first try. The accuracy is only 70% at we might hit Shana-san and Sakai-san too if we're not careful." Platinum said worried.

Froslass looked at her and tried to reassure her master. "Gwoooooh!"

Platinum looked up at her Pokémon. "Thank you very much Froslass, I guess its sink or swim. Froslass, now!"

Froslass nodded and summoned a hail storm. In a few seconds ice was covering the houses. Shana and Yuji looked at the sky in surprise. Shana spotted Platinum staring at her and gave her a nod.

"Yuji, now!" She yelled.

Shana and Yuji swung their swords at one of the Rinne's legs making it fall over its ally, before making the way clear for Platinum's attack.

"Froslass, Blizzard!" Platinum commanded.

"Gwooooooh!" Froslass responded. The wind started to steer wildly and snow started to cover the frozen street and houses. The Rinne were powerless against the blizzard and froze before they could make a move. A few seconds later blizzard disappeared the same way as it appeared.

Platinum's head popped out from behind her Pokémon. She looked around the snow-covered street. "I think we overdid it a little." She murmured.

Shana and Yuji came out soon after her. They stared amazed at the scenery.

"It's like it's winter." Yuji commented.

"Pokémon really are something." Shana said.

"_Indeed they are, being able to control nature this easily." _Alastor stated._ "It would be bad if someone used them for evil purposes."_

"Too bad, that there are people who do that." Platinum sighed.

Platinum, followed by her Froslass, jumped from the roof and walked over to Shana and Yuji. "Now let's clear the snow and… !"

Platinum was interrupted by the sound of the melting ice. The group turned around to see to their horror that the ice that kept the Rinne frozen was indeed melting.

"It's melting?! But how is that possible?!" Yuji asked.

Platinum watched the movements of the Tomogara suspiciously; both were cloaked in fire that Platinum knew all too well. "How in Arceus' name is this possible?!"

"What do you mean?" Shana asked her.

Platinum turned around immediately and pushed her friends out-of-the-way, before they got hit by the Tomogara's attack.

"That move, that's a fire type move called Flame Wheel." Platinum explained. "The user will be able to break out of his freezing state, if it's frozen and there's a possibility in burning the opponent."

"So, what you mean is…?" Yuji asked.

"They're using a Pokémon move and only a few Pokémon kinds are able to learn it. How were those Tomogara able to use it?"

The two Tomogara tackled the group into a building. Shana tried to shield Yuji and Platinum with little luck.

"Didn't you slow them?" Shana asked. "How is it possible for them to become that fast?"

"They must have used a move to boost their speed. I wouldn't be surprised if they're able to do that." Platinum answered.

"Watch out!" Yuji yelled.

But it was too late, the Rinne's swung its fist and made contact before the girls were able to move. Shana and Platinum crashed against the nearest house.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Shana! Berurittsu-san!" Yuji ran towards the girls, but the other Tomogara got in his way and attacked him. Yuji shielded himself with Blutsauger. The Tomogara's fist made contact with the Hougu and due to the impact the explosion caused by the sword, both Yuji and the Tomogara got blown away.

Shana tried to help Platinum up, when the Tomgara got closer to them. They both looked up in shock. 'This can't be happening!' Shana thought.

They both closed their eyes waiting for the attack, but the Tomogara got interrupted by a sudden light. Platinum and Shana opened their eyes in confusing and they stared surprise at what was happening.

Yuji stood up and watched the surprised scene; between the Tomogara and the girls was a small creature protecting them. The creature looked like a pixie, its eyes were closed, it had two tails, its body was blue in color except for its head, which was yellow and a red gem rested on its forehead. "What is that?" Yuji wondered.

The creature turned to him. Yuji took a step back out of caution. His back was against something cold. Yuji looked behind, to see the other Tomogara standing behind him. "Damn."

Yuji took his sword read do strike the Tomogara, but the creature's light got stronger and almost blinded the guy.

"Gyuuuuuu!" The creature cried. After that the light disappeared.

**Platinum's POV**

All the ice had melted and the Tomogara were nowhere to be seen. The familiar pixie was just floating in front of us, watching carefully.

Sakai-san ran up to us and helped us get on our feet. "What just happened?" He asked.

"_From the situation I can say that we got saved by that unknown entity." _Alastor-san explained.

"But, why?" Sakai-san asked.

Shana-san stared at the pixie. "You know… that creature… is not from our world."

Sakai-san and Shana-san looked at me, but I wasn't paying much attention to them. My eyes were locked at the pixie that was staring at us. "… Uxie…"

"You know him?" Shana-san asked.

I nodded. "Uxie… is a member of the legendary lake guardians of the place I come from. It's classified as the knowledge Pokémon. So in other words it gave birth to knowledge. They say if you look directly in its eyes you'll lose your memory. Generally it's a very shy Pokémon, but if you attack the other two lake guardians it will attack fiercely.

"Well that explains the closed eyes." Sakai-san mumbled.

"If he's such a special and shy Pokémon, why has it approached us?" Shana asked

"That's because I've met Uxie before. It was captured for evil purposes and I freed it together with Diamond and Pearl. I am sure Uxie remembers me from that time."

I reached my hand to the Pokémon and patted its head. "You're the one who has been keeping an eye on us the last couple of days, right?"

Uxie nuzzled me and let out a small cry.

"That explains the feeling I got the last couple of days ever since we encountered that other Tomogara." Shana-san said. "It must have been Uxie."

"But if he's been here the whole time, why didn't he show up until now?" Sakai-san asked.

"Well, as I said Uxie is a shy Pokémon and a legendary Pokémon never shows up in front of humans without a reason. So I think Uxie was observing you two. Uxie knows you're not human and that you have powers that can threaten it. So it wanted to be sure that you won't harm it."

"Gyuuu!"

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" I asked.

Uxie stared at me and I felt like he was looking though my soul. Everything got blurry and in a flash I saw some familiar scenes. Faces of people I knew too well, laughter, battles, places and conversations.

"This is…"

I almost fell over, but Shana-san caught me in time. "Berurittsu, are you okay?" She asked worried.

My mind cleared slowly. I got up, but I still felt dizzy, so I almost fell again. "Sorry, it's just that… I started to remember things…"

"What do you remember?" Sakai-san asked curiously.

"Names, the cities mostly from Sinnoh…"

"_Sinnoh?"_ Alastor-san asked.

"That's the region I come from. You know that your world it different from mine. You have countries and we have regions. Sinnoh is an island region in the north of the Pokémon world. It's a cold region and especially the winters are cold. It's famous for its lakes that are protected by the lake guardians. I should explain this another time. Shana-san should fix everything and undo the Fuzetsu."

"But what should we do about this guy?" Sakai-san asked.

"…Well it'll be dangerous if Uxie roams free. It could attract Tomogara and cause trouble for the humans too…" I looked at Uxie, the Pokémon was still staring at me. "Uxie, would you mind coming along with me? It'll be saver than roaming around. You could attract bad attention."

"Gyuuuu!" Uxie flew closer and took my hand, signaling that it agreed with my offer.

I took out a Pokeball and placed it on Uxie's forehead. Uxie glowed and disappeared into the Poké ball. "Welcome to the team, Uxie." I smiled.

Shana-san repaired the damage and undid the Fuzetsu. We continued our walk to school.

* * *

At lunch break Sakai-san called the others to discuss some things before the meeting.

I was sitting nervously waiting with Shana-san, until Sakai-san returned with the others.

"You know, you don't have to be so stiff." Shana-san reassured me. "You've been acting a bit strange ever since you woke up, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine, it's just… I can't help but feel nervous. Maybe Carmel-san finally found some information about Diamond and Pearl. I want to know if they're safe, if they aren't hurt or something. They've done so much for me and I'd wish to do the same for them."

"But still being nervous all the time won't make it better, right?"

"I guess you're right about that."

We kept eating our food in silence. Not soon after Sakai-san arrived with two boys and a girl. I recognized them from our class they were Satou Keisaku, Tanaka Eita and Yoshida Kazumi.

"And I already had my suspicions about her. How come you always are the one who gets himself into those strange incidents Sakai?" Satou-san asked.

Sakai-san just shrugged.

"I don't think it's that bad Satou, besides she's quite the cutie." Tanaka said.

"She can hear you, you know." Shana said.

Both Satou-san and Tanaka-san looked embarrassed at Shana-san and me.

"… uhm, even though I've introduced myself a few days ago… I am Platinum Berlitz, nice to meet you. Sakai-san and Shana-san have already informed me about you." I stood up and gave them a polite bow.

"Ah, s-same. I am Yoshida Kazumi." Yoshida-san said shyly. She bowed and sat down next to Shana-san.

"Well then, I am Satou Keisaku and this guy next to me is my friend Tanaka Eita." Satou-san pointed to his friend next to him.

"Now that we're all here…" Shana-san started. "I am sure that Yuji already informed you that Berurittsu-san comes from a different world."

"Yup." Satou-san answered.

"The reason why and how she got here is still unknown to us and it seems also that she has memory loss."

"Then how are we supposed to help her?" Tanaka-san asked.

"Well, Platinum-san comes from a world where they use monsters called Pokémon for battles."

Satou-san, Tanaka-san and Yoshida-san were staring shocked at me.

"It's not that bad!" I defended. "It's in our nature and also in the nature of a Pokémon. They battle to become stronger. We live together with them."

"Pokémon, is that how those monsters are called?" Yoshida-san asked.

"Yes, there are different kinds of Pokémon and they all live in different habitats, depends on the type that they have." I explained.

"Types?" Tanaka-san asked.

"This is going to take a while Shana-san muttered to Sakai-san.

* * *

School finally finished and we made our way to Satou-san's home.

"So Satou-san, your parents aren't bothered with the Flame Haze that is staying at your home?" I asked.

"They don't even know about that." Satou-san answered coldly.

"What?"

Tanaka nudged my arm. I looked confused at him.

"Uhm, Berurittsu-san. Satou isn't getting along with his parents very well, because of that he's staying at one of the vacation houses of his family."

"I am sorry for asking Satou-san." I apologized.

"Don't sweat it. You didn't know and you also have problems of your own."

We arrived at his house. It was very big luxurious looking house. Reminds me of the villa I rented a few years ago. Satou-san opened the door and gestured us to come inside. He let us to a room what looked like a bar. Carmel-san was sitting on a chair reading some files. A few chairs away from her was a blonde woman with glasses. She had Blue eyes and her long blonde hair tied up in a pigtail. She wore a blue skirt and a matching jacket. She was drinking wine and a big encyclopedia rested next to her glass. She looked up at us and a big grin appeared on her face.

"Took you long enough Keisaku! I was afraid that I had to drink without you guys."

"Margery-san, did you get drunk again?" Satou-san asked.

"Maaaaayybe, but it won't be that bad if you took a sip with me." The woman answered.

"We're underage and we also have guests."

"_AHAHAHAHAH! Didn't I tell you so, my drunken treasure Margery Daw. It's stupid if you start drinking so early, while knowing that we'll be having guests today!" _

I jumped at the unknown voice and stared at the book. "Did that dictionary talked?"

"_Actually I am a Grimoire, but as long as you get the point it doesn't matter how you call me oujo-chan."_

Satou-san sighed. "Let's just get over with it."

* * *

A few minutes later the woman got somehow over her drunken mood, if I remember well Shana-san once told me about cleansing flame, that Flame Haze use to clean their bodies or get rid of any other conditions. "I am the Chōshi no Yomite Margery Daw and this idiot here is the Jūrin no Sōga Marchosias and no need to be so formal with me, just call me by my first name."

"_Oi Margery, isn't that a bit rude? Compared to you who drinks every day, I've must be a genius since my brains aren't affected by all the booze HAHAHAHAHA! Ouch!"_

Margery-san kept hitting the poor book, until she was satisfied. "Now it would be formal for you to introduce yourself, right?" She said to me.

I stood up and bowed. "Yes, I am Platinum Berlitz. As Satou-san may have told you, I am not from this world and I wish to find a way back to my home and my friends who're somewhere in this world. I am sorry for troubling you with such a selfish request."

"Don't sweat it dear." Margery-san reassured me. "After all those years hunting Tomogara, I finally get to do something different. It's not every day that we get to see someone who controls monsters and uses them to battle."

"_Also I'd love to have a battle against you one day oujo-chan. I want to see if you're really that good as jo-chan and her companion say."_

"… excuse me?"

I heard Shana-san sigh in irritation. "We didn't come here to arrange a training session. There are other things to worry about."

"_Shana is right." _Alastor-san said._ "It's better if you tell them what happened when we were on our way to school."_

"Well, I think it's better to show them first." I grabbed the Poké ball that contained Uxie and send it out.

Everyone stared curious at the being of knowledge as I started to explain.

* * *

"_Hmm, so you got attacked by two Rinne, who are using the attacks of the monsters from ojou-san's world. Also you got your buts saved by the lady's guardian spirit here. I am not sure if we should be glad that Bal Masqu__é__ decided to go on a break or be worried that we got a new enemy." _Marcosias-san said.

"I don't think that would be the case." Satou-san commented. "Now we have another enemy to worry about and there is a big possibility that they possess a bigger threat than Bal Masqé. From what I've heard it could be that Beruritsu-san's world is beyond saving and our world will have the same fate if those distortions become worse. We don't even know who our enemy is."

"But, you don't have any prove!" I denied. "I am sure that the Pokémon world hasn't disappeared, Uxie is here! I am sure that the latest distortions that are occurring in this world are connected to mine. I landed here as a result of one of them."

Margery-san sighed. "You may be right about that, but shouldn't we focus now about finding out the identity of our anonymous enemy? Jou-chan can you remember anyone who'd want to get rid of you or use you for any ambition?"

"Well, after Uxie saved us from the Tomogara I started to remember a few things, but nothing concerning the last moments before I got here."

"It can't hurt to start with that, right? At least we'll know a bit more about you."

"The things that I remember are vague. I think there are some people who prefer to see me gone, but that doesn't apply to only me." I took a deep breath. "I am the only heir of the Berlitz family; my family is a 200-year old family and extremely financially powerful in the Sinnoh region."

"Well, that explains your lady-like behavior and your wide knowledge of almost every subject we have and the ability to learn so fast." Satou-san commented.

"From the other stuff I can remember… I was called a Pokedexowner, together with 14 other people… Diamond and Pearl are two of them."

"_A Pokedexowner?" _Alastor-san asked.

"Yes, those are trainers who were entrusted a Pokedex. They're mostly very skilled in battles and possess special skills."

"What's your skill?" Tanaka-san asked.

"That's knowledge…"

Marchosias-san bursted out in laugher. "HAHAHAHAHHA AND YOU'RE BEING ACCOMPANIED BY THE PIXIE OF KNOWLEDGE! HAHAHAHAHA! NO WONDER IT STALKED YOU! YOU TWO MAKE SUCH A GOOD MATCH! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Margery-san sighed and gave the book a punch. "If you shut up for once, until she's done with talking! Baka Marco!"

"Ouch ouch!"

I sighed and continued my explanation. "Every dexowner has been caught up in incidents that affected the whole regions and in the end we had to battle against organizations who wanted to use the power of legendary Pokémon to fulfill their ambitions. So it's no surprise if there are some people who want us gone."

"So you think that one of your old enemies is partly behind this." Shana-san asked.

"Yes, I am sure that they're also the reason I ended up here. I am sure the same happened with the others."

"Any change that their memories are intact?" Tanaka-san asked.

"It's possible. I don't know but…" I turned to Uxie. I have a feeling that Uxie may be responsible for my memory loss… no more sealing of my memories."

Everyone looked confused at me. "Let me explain this better. Uxie is known for erasing someone's memory when its eyes are opened, but not many know that it also can seal memories too. Uxie must have been at the moment I was send to this world and sealed my memories to protect me against something. That explains why it was following me all this time. To keep an eye on me in case something happens."

"But not all your memories are back. –De arimasu." Carmel-san stated.

"Yes, there are still too many things that I don't understand."

"Maybe Uxie can help us." Sakai-san suggested.

"We could try it, but I can't understand Pokémon."

"But in battle it looked like you could understand each other very well."

"That's because of the bond we share as Pokémon and trainer. We can understand each other's feelings, but I can't have a conversation with them as I can have with you. Pokémon are intelligent creatures, they can understand humans by our gestures and facial expressions, but knowing how they feel or what they really want to say… only those with the gift to connect with Pokémon's hearts are able to do that."

"For now, we should rely on the reports Wilhelmina got from outlaw." Shana-san turned to Wilhelmina her expression looked very serious. "Wilhelmina, you found something in the reports, didn't you?"

"Yes. –De arimasu. The reports were about unusual events that happened after the distortions. It seems like that in some parts of the world the weather is changing drastically and some places became too dangerous to live in."

"Changes in the weather?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, heavy rain around Bermuda triangle and the water level increased too fast. –De arimasuka. The sun around the Amazon is too hot for humans to cope with. –De arimasen. There hasn't been any rainfall there either. –De arimasu. The ruins of Jericho are completely frozen, it feels like everything around Ruins of time have stopped in Athens and there are distortions around Machu Picchu. –De arimasuka. Surprisingly they're all limited and it seems like they're not spreading and aren't forming a big threat for the world. –De arimasu."

"_Harmless."_ Tiamat added.

I turned to the window, too speechless to say anything. It couldn't be truth, right? But if Uxie is here then it's a possibility that some of the others decided to flee to this world…

"Is everything alright?"

I snapped back into reality and saw Yoshida-san and the others looking at me with concern.

"Eh yes I am, I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?" Satou-san asked.

"Well those occurrences… it sounded like the abilities some deities posses."

"Which d_eities?" _Alastor-san asked.

"Yes, well I've told you about the legendary Pokémon. They're the once who shaped and created our world. The drought and blinding sun appears when Groudon is near. The rain is called by its opposite Kyogre. The frozen ruins have to be caused by Kyurem, the boundary Pokémon. The time distortion is caused because of the Deity of time Dialga and the limited Distortions… has to be from Giratina the representative of antimatter."

"_So you think that your deities are responsible for all those causes?" Alastor-san asked._

"_The ones who came here, I think."_

"_But, why wo__uld they reside in those places?__"_

"Pokémon reside in different kinds of areas that suit them the best. The same is for the legendary ones; they prefer spacious and quiet places with no population. Jericho and Machu Picchu are ruins of an ancient civilization and only tourist or archaeologists visit them, so their chances of encountering humans are pretty slim and especially now when they'll be scarring them off. I think that they are in the same situation as me; they landed in this world without knowing how to go back. They're trying to find a way to go back, but since they don't trust humans they hide in their new habitats. They are very territorial, so if they sense that someone is disturbing them they'll attack immediately if they think you're an enemy."

"_But, I am sure outlaw will send some Flame Haze to investigate."_

"Can't you ask them not to? It'll be very troublesome if a fight breaks loose."

Carmel-san sighed and took out some papers and a pencil. "I can try to. –De arimasu. But, they'll know that we're hiding something."

"Then tell them what I told you. I'll come up with a solution; I've met some of them in person, so they won't be hostile towards me."

"Alright, Ill inform outlaw, but I can't guarantee their reaction. –De arimasu. It's possible that they would want to have a talk with you. –De arimashou."

* * *

After discussing some more we came to the agreement that Margery-san should try to investigate more in the matter. She planned to leave Misaki next week and send back a report to us if she found something. Satou-san and Tanaka-san were pretty sad about it, but Margery-san encouraged them to keep going.

Carmel-san went back to the apartment to write the report to Outlaw and Shana-san, Sakai-san and I went to Misaki Bridge for more training.

I sat on the grass playing around with my Poke balls, while listening to the sound of Shana-san and Sakai-san's swords clashing against each other.

I stared at the Poke ball that contained Uxie. "Today really was something, right?"

Uxie was staring at me, as If the knowledge Pokémon was trying to tell me something. "Oh, yeah you're been stuck inside since this morning. I am so sorry you must crave for some fresh air." I let Uxie out of the ball. Uxie cried in happiness and after spinning a bit it sat down next to me. "I guess the others also want to come out. They've been in the Poke ball for a long time and didn't get the chance to explore a bit."

I released my other Pokémon. They were first startled by Shana-san and Sakai-san's training session, but they calmed down quickly and watched them curiously.

I sighed. "If Uxie is here, then I'm sure that Azelf and Mesprit are somewhere in this world too. I wonder who else landed in this world and who are struggling back home… I hope my parents and friends are okay."

"Are you listening?!"

"Eh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Shana-san, who was staring at me. "Did you say something?"

Shana-san sighed. "Geez, I've called for over a minute."

I felt my face turning red from embarrassment. "I am so sorry, what is it what you want to ask?"

"I thought maybe you want to train against Yuji. It'll be a good experience for him."

"Alright, I was thinking about training Uxie a bit too, but wouldn't it be a bit unfair for Sakai-san to battle against a legendary? Their powers are far greater than that of a regular Pokémon."

"Then how about I back Yuji up a little to make it fair?" Shana-san smirked.

Sakai-san sweat dropped. "If you're both fine with it, but won't Berurittsu-san be in a disadvantage now? Or are you that worried about me?"

"Urusai, urusai, urusai! Baka Yuji! You're the one that needs more training! I'm sure you'll make a blunder! You're so clumsy and you saw how easy Uxie defeated those Rinne! You won't keep up with the training for long if you have to fight against them!"

I giggled at Shana-san's outburst. Good thing there's no need to be stressed out because of the recent events. "Well, shall we start the training?" I asked.

Shana-san and Sakai-san stopped their small quarrel and nodded. "Show us your best shot!" Shana-san shouted.

**Normal Pov**

Somewhere on the streets of Sydney Australia, a tall man wearing sunglasses was walking in the rain muttering to himself.

"Geez, I can't believe it. I send them out to fulfill one easy task, only to fix everything myself."

The man took out a cigarette and lit it up. "Things are getting harder and harder. Anyway, at least I discovered something nice." The man smirked.

The man stopped and turned his face to a wall. A seal appeared on the wall. "So, do you have anything to report?" The man asked.

"We're still working on it general."

"I see, well at least Outlaw isn't keeping a strict eye on our actions now that those distortions are occurring, but they're not a good sign for us either."

"Uhm general, about those strange Tomogara, Suishou Stolas has been observing them for a while and he concluded that they seem to be looking for something or someone. They've been putting up Fuzetsu in every place where humans are and after patrolling there for a few minutes they leave."

"Has Stolas any idea for what or who they're looking for?"

"Not yet."

"I see, tell him too keep watching them."

"Yes general."

"Also Decarabia, has the Tantankyūkyū found a solution about our other problem?"

"No, it seems that those distortions are making everything harder."

The man sighed. "Damn, it's just getting worse and worse. Continue your work; I'll be back after I've finished my business here."

"Understood, general Senpen Sydonay."

The seal disappeared and Sydonay looked up at the rainy sky.

"So they're searching for something. I wonder who the bastard is that's controlling those Rinne and what that bastard is planning.

Sydonay threw away his cigarette and kept walking.

"I get the feeling that we'll get the answer sooner or later."

* * *

(1) I am sure most of you already know that people say ittekimasu, when they leave the house.

(2) and of course you answer with itteresai.

Me: OMG OMG OMG I'm finished!

Platinum: What's with the commotion?

Me: I finally finished this damn chapter!

Sydonay: I never expected to make an entrance that fast.

Me: Me neither, but things come to me as I write. I had to change so many things in this chapter and writing that fighting scene was taking so long. T^T

Shana: Now you'll have to work on the next chapter.

Me: Yeah, good thing I'm working on it already.

Sapphire: WHEN WILL I APPEAR!

Me: As I said before the story comes to me when I write, so I have no idea. New ideas for future chapters keep popping up so the story's ending is still very far away.

Sapphire: Damn.

Me: okay lovely readers thanks for reading this and if you have any questions please leave a review. See you next time. I'll be playing my lovely Pokémon Black 2 and working on the next chapter of course. The sooner I get my legendary shinies the better. OHOHOHOHO!

Shana: You're such an impatient cheater.


	5. Discoveries and meetings

OMG yaaay I finished it! *dances in happiness* and I did it quicker than my last update :D.

Me: Time to sit down and drink some tea. Lesson learnt when you want to write something do it while you're in a train, it gives so much inspiration.

Platinum: Tea? Delicious, can I have some too please?

Diamond: I want some too! How about you Pearl?

Pearl: Fine, I really need a drink.

Shana: With some sweets too.

Diamond: I baked cookies.

Me: Yummy!

Yuji: Why are you guys having a tea party?

Me: Because it's been ages since I had one, don't stand there so awkward and join us.

Diamond: I have enough cookies, Sakai-san. So you don't have to worry.

Yuji: Thanks

Me: So were you able to buy Pokémon fan magazine and read the BW2 chapter?

Yuji & Shana: … no.

Diamond: Too bad, a lot of super interesting things happened and team Plasma has…

Pearl: DON'T SPOIL IT!A lot of readers don't know it yet!

Me: Yeah sure, we always spoil ourselves through the internet and I am sure they've already read it on Pokémon forums.

Platinum: Well I got the Pokémon fan right here. You can read the latest chapter if you want.

Shana: Thank you so much!

Me: Okay let's start the story guys! Diamond, Pearl! Disclaimer!

Diamond & Pearl: xxxDreamingflowerxxx doesn't know Pokémon Special or Shakugan no Shana, even though she sometimes wishes she did.

Me: and before I forget sentences that are between 'these signs' are thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 5: Discoveries and meetings

**Platinum's POV**

A few weeks have passed Uxie decided to join me and we visited Satou-san's house. I was able to adapt to their costume very quickly, but I still had trouble with school; the subject called home economics. Only the female student body attends those classes and most of the girls were very excited about that class for some reason. We had to learn how to cook, but I never set foot in a kitchen, so my first time was a complete screw up. Shana-san also seemed to have troubles with that subject. I couldn't believe she was worse than me at it. We all had to run out of the classroom when Shana-san's food started to give off an odd smell and some girls proclaimed they saw it moving. Afterwards the classroom exploded and the ones who didn't get out on time were covered in some kind of sticky goo. It took hours before I was able to wash it all out my hair and the smell started to fade days later. Let's say it was worse than being surrounded by thousands of Grimer and Muk. I tried to improve my cooking skills by watching cooking shows, reading some books and also by practicing at the apartment. I wonder how Diamond is able to cook so well. Sakai-san said that I shouldn't make a big fuss of it, since I made more improvement than Shana-san ever did. Today we had home economics again.

"To who are you going to give you yours?" One of my classmates asked her friend.

"Hmmm I don't know, maybe Makoto-san."

"Ehh? I am thinking about Sakamoto-san. What about you, Matake? I am sure it's going to be Tanaka-san." She giggled.

"M-me?!" Ogata-san asked nervously. "W-well… I guess so. Eheh" She turned her attention to Shana-san Yoshida-san and me. Her nervousness completely gone and a grin appeared on her face. "What about you three? Is anyone thinking of giving Sakai-san something?"

Shana-san and Yoshida-san started to blush madly.

"Why would you give him something to eat if he already brought lunch with him?" I asked.

Ogata-san sweat dropped. "No that not... I mean, is there someone you like?

I thought about it for a second. "Well…"

"Yes?" She asked curious.

"I like you guys, my parents and my friends at home." I smiled. Of course I also like my Pokémon, but I shouldn't say that out loud.

The whole class was silent for a second. "No that's not what I mean. With like I mean like having a crush on someone."

I blinked for some reason. I felt my head warm up a bit as I started to think about Diamond. I quickly pushed the thought away. "Well, if I have one I'll tell you." I answered seriously.

"… I guess you still have to find Mr. Right guy." Ogata-san sighed.

I mentally sighed in relief. Wait, why would I do that? Yes I care a lot about him, but I also care a lot for Pearl. The three of us are inseparable… but I guess Diamond always treated me different than Pearl did. Diamond is always gentle and he always has his special ways to encourage me also… I quickly mind slapped myself. 'This no time to think about your love life Platinum Berlitz, you have a mission to fulfill'.

Shana-san and Yoshida-san sweat dropped. "So you won't give you food to anyone?" Yoshida-san asked.

"Actually, I can share with you guys, but I am not that confident with my cooking, since last time wasn't such a success, but what's so important about giving your food to someone and what has that to do with liking someone?"

"Eh, w-w-well, t-t-that's…" Yoshida-san stuttered. Her face was becoming very red. Is it that embarrassing to explain?

"Well my dear Berurittsu-san, in Japan it's very common for girls to give the food they cook at the home economics classes to the boy they like." Ogata-san finished explaining.

"Why?"

"You know what they say about boys and food right."

"Well yeah, my friend Diamond eats a lot… Now that I think about it, I can't remember a time where I don't see him stuffing something in his mouth. No wonder Pearl always complains about his eating habits." I muttered to myself.

"Diamond, Pearl? Are they your friends from your home town?" Ogata-san asked.

"Well, not really. They do live near, but it's the town next to mine."

"What town?"

I sweat dropped. For once I felt relieved about having lost my memories when I came here. "Ehh, I… don't remember…"

" Berurittsu-san has amnesia, she can't remember many things from her home, so it's better if you don't ask too much about it. She faints a lot when someone mentions or asks about her home." Shana-san explained. "Class will be starting soon so it's better for us to go back to our place before the teacher arrives."

Ogata-san rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh, I didn't know. Sorry for asking." She turned and went back to her table.

'That was a close call.'

* * *

I sighed in relief when classes finally ended. Ever since my conversation with Ogata-san I started to feel a bit nervous and tired. 'It'll be troublesome if they found out.'

"Are you done already? We're leaving soon."

I looked up and saw Shana-san standing in front of my desk and Sakai-san standing next to her.

"Berurittsu-san, are you feeling well?" Sakai-san asked concerned. "You look a little pale."

"Don't worry about it Sakai-san. I am just a little tired. I haven't slept very well the last couple of days." I lied.

"You haven't slept well?"

"Yes, I keep having these strange dreams, dreams about, places I've visited, people I've met. I don't recognize them all, but they feel familiar and also about… Diamond and Pearl…"

"Maybe it's a sigh that the rest of your memory is returning." Shana-san said.

"It could be, but I can't remember many faces. The dreams seem so vivid, even the conversations, but I can't recall them. Only the dreams of the people I recognize seem to be clear. I think the dreams are about the past, the conversations with my parents and with my butler Sebastian before I went on my journey, when I met Diamond and Pearl and when we traveled together, the towns we visited, the people we met, the moment when our Pokémon evolved together and the battles we had against the persons who intended to do evil deeds."

Shana-san looked suspicious at me. "And who are those people you're battling against. Do you know their intentions?"

"I can't recall that, but there is always a word that comes back in most of my dreams."

"And that is?" Sakai-san asked."

"I think it was… Galactic… yes, Team Galactic..."

**Normal POV**

At a beach side… at this time no one comes to the beach, since the adults are still working and the students are about to leave the school grounds, except of two persons lying unconscious. One was a blonde boy around the age of fifteen. He wore an orange white striped t-shirt, a green scarf around his neck and blue pants. His blonde hair and clothes were wet from the water. Next to him was a boy around the same age as he. The boy had short black hair. He wore a black t-shirt with white sleeves and his pants were a lighter color of blue than his friend's and his red scarf hung loose. His red colored hat was lying next to him.

Two small creatures were watching them. They both had a light blue colored body, two tails and a gem on their foreheads. The only difference between the creatures was their heads; one had a pink color and the other one was dark blue; Mesprit and Azelf the beings of emotions and willpower.

Mesprit looked at Azelf, as if it was asking for approval. Azelf just sighed and nodded at its sibling. Mesprit flew closer to the two unconscious boys and picked up the hat. The being of emotion sniffed at it before putting it on.

It flew back to its sibling and showed off the hat. Azelf sighed in embarrassment.

* * *

"So we still don't have any information about the Rinne that attacked us a while ago?" Shana asked.

"Sadly we haven't. –De arimasu. "We haven't found any clues and from the report I received from outlaw, there hasn't been any unusual activity from Tomogara either. –De arimasen." Wilhelmina answered.

"_No progress."_ Tiamat added.

"You think their master is hiding somewhere to prevent getting attacked?" Yuji asked.

"The possibility is very small. –De arimasu. A Guze no Ou stays always near its hunting grounds to have full understanding of what's happening in the surroundings. –De arimasuka."

"_That's not our only concern. Bal Masqué is awfully quiet after our last encounter." _Alastor commented; _"They must be up to something."_

"You think it has something to do with the Rinne or the reason why Berurittsu-san appeared in this world?" Shana asked.

"_I have no idea, it could explain while they're keeping a low profile at the moment, but we can't let our guard down."_

While Shana and the others continued to discuss, Platinum was standing at the balcony trying to clear her head. She sighed. "… Distortions, isn't it? I really hope you two are okay."

* * *

A few weeks ago, after Shana and the others returned from school

"Is something wrong Wilhelmina? You look worried." Shana asked when they entered the apartment.

"I can say the same thing about you. –De arimasu."

"_Weariness."_ Tiamat commented.

"We've been training a lot lately also, Berurittsu started to inform us about Pokémon attacks and their effects too, in case we encounter more Tomogara with those abilities." Shana explained. "I've never felt so tired after training.

"At least you'll be prepared if those Tomogara ambush you again. –De arimasu."

Yuji rubbed the back of his head. "If those Rinne won't kill us, then Berurittsu's training will."

"Eh?! Platinum looked confused. "But I always train this way, Pearl always says that it's the best way to strengthen your will too; It doesn't matter how strong you are, if your will isn't strong enough, you'll be as strong as a Magikarp. That's what Pearl always tells me."

Yuji sweat dropped. "Why do I get the feeling that you won't get him down even if you send thousand tanks after him.

Platinum blinked. "What's a tank?"

"They are weapons used in wars. You read a bit about it in those history books." Shana explained.

Platinum thought for a second before she responded. "A tank… ah! I remember, a tank is a tracked, armored fighting vehicle designed for front-line combat which combines operational mobility and tactical offensive and defensive capabilities. Firepower is normally provided by a large-caliber main gun in a rotating turret and secondary machine guns, while heavy armor and all-terrain mobility provide protection for the tank and its crew, allowing it to perform all primary tasks of the armored troops on the battlefield, right?"

"With a memory like that, no wonder they're after her." Yuji mumbled.

"They do say knowledge means power, but that's not always a good sign."

They entered the living room and sat down. Wilhelmina took out some files and laid them on the table.

"I received some information this morning. –De arimasu."

Shana, Yuji and Platinum stared curious at Wilhelmina.

"_And what did the letters say?"_ Alastor asked.

"Aside the facts about the Tomogara, other type of distortions have appeared too. –De arimasu. Some Flame Haze have gone to research the distortions and from the reports they stated that the distortions take form of small portals, but they're too small to be considered dangerous. –De arimasou."

Platinum looked up surprised. "Distortion portals?"

"Is something wrong? –De arimasu."

"Well, it's just… I thought that maybe, those portals are dimension portals connected to my world. They could be the same ones that sent me to this place. The last few things that I can remember are the reports that we got about some routes where strange things were occurring and the Pokémon that started to act more hostile. Pokémon are connected to nature, if something is amiss they can sense it, it also has great influence in their behavior. I heard from Pearl, when Lake Verity was attacked by a bomb the Pokémon living near there became aggressive and didn't trust humans for a while. It took some times before they were able to calm down. So I think that the same kind of portals are appearing here too, the question now is, how long will it take before they'll drag others to my world, who created those portals and why."

"I received a letter from the Chōshi no Yomite." Shana said. "It seems that she came across other Tomogara with the same attacking patterns as the last one we encountered. From what she noticed while observing them, was that it looked like they were looking for something or someone. So it's not only Berurittsu-san their after. Maybe they're also looking for your two friends."

Platinum's face turned slightly pale. "So that confirms that they're here." She sighed in relief. "Thank Arceus that they haven't caught them. If only we knew their location."

Platinum took out her Pokédex and looked at it. "Once I'm back, I'll ask for an upgrade. It'll be better if they had a tracking option installed."

The others looked confused at Platinum. "Ehh oh sorry I was just muttering to myself."

"_That Pokédex must be a very complicated device, right?"_ Alastor asked.

"Actually,l it's not that hard to handle. It's like an encyclopedia for Pokémon, of course it has a few other functions; like serving as an ID for the owner, it shows the status and moves of their Pokémon, it can be used as a town map (1), but that's only possible if the maps are installed in the Pokédex. It also has the ability to cancel an evolution. We can also share information with other Pokédex (2). And I discovered something recently."

Shana, Yuji and Wilhelmina looked surprised at Platinum. "What did you find?" Yuji asked.

"Well, it was when I was training with Uxie. I found a way to communicate with it while using my Pokédex. You see Uxie is a psychic type, so it's able to use electromagnetic waves and communicate through electric devices. So it's able to send its thought to my Pokédex."

Everyone was quiet for a while, until Shana spoke up. "Did Uxie say anything regarding the Rinne?"

Platinum looked at the Poke ball containing the knowledge Pokémon. "Uxie thanked me properly for the other time, also it was keeping an eye on me from the moment I came to this world. I think Uxie has slightly an idea about what's happening, but there must be a reason it won't say anything about it. Just before I was send to this world it sealed my memories to protect me from something. Uxie didn't tell me against who or what. I guess time will tell. Also he said that there are others, who landed on earth and that I need to find them quick. Uxie's siblings are with Diamond and Pearl, so I don't need to worry about their safety. Well the only things we have to worry about are the legendary Pokémon who are hiding here. If they go berserk we can't tell what will happen to your world or mine."

"If they go berserk, then I am sure Outlaw will send Flame Haze to get rid of them. –De arimasu."

"_Taking measures."_

"What?! No if you do that, the Pokémon world will be destroyed!"

"_Are they having so much influence in your world?" _Alastor asked.

"Yes, the legendary Pokémon are the ones who created the Pokémon world as it is now. I already told you that Pokémon are very connected to nature and some of them have the ability to control weather, climate etc. My world is created by them, they maintain the balance too, if you kill one of them the others will act and I don't think a Flame Haze will have it easy against one of them. I also had a hard time fighting against Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Heatran and Darkai. And I wasn't fighting alone."

"What do you think we should do then?" Yuji asked.

"For now there isn't much we can do, except for looking for Diamond and Pearl. Now that I know that Mesprit and Azelf are with them, it will be much easier to look for them. Uxie will try to sense were they are then I'll go to pick them up. Also there's something that's bothering me. Uxie said there are others, so we can assume that other Pokedexowners are in this world, but I can't remember much about them."

"I don't think that will be such a problem."

The others looked confused at the Mystes. "What do you mean?" Shana asked.

"Well they're from Berurittsu-san's world, right? So if we see any people who are dressed unusual, we can assume that they're one of them, right?"

"_He has a point in that." _Alastor said.

"Okay, Berurittsu-san can send Uxie to look for its siblings. When their location is confirmed we'll look for them as soon as we can."

* * *

"It's been already a few weeks since I send Uxie to look for them. I hope it didn't encounter any enemies. On top of all I can't find Manaphy. It must have been at the time before I was sent here that we got separated. I hope it's alright."

Platinum was about to go back inside, when a cry stopped her.

"Gyuuuuu!"

Platinum turned to the source of the cry. "Uxie! Welcome back." She smiled.

Uxie flew into her arms and looked at her. Platinum took out her Pokédex.

"**I found their whereabouts master. They aren't in this city, but in the next one close to the beach. I couldn't contact Mesprit for long, since they've been keeping an eye in this area."**

"You mean the Rinne?"

"**Yes, they've been looking for them too and your other comrades."**

"I see, thank you for the information Uxie. I'll give you something later."

"**There's no need for that master, you've done enough for me and my siblings. It was the least I could do to help you. Seeing you reunited with your friends is enough for me."**

"If you say so, let me at least try to make a fruit salad for you."

Uxie gulped and followed Platinum inside.

* * *

"Boss, we finally have found the whereabouts of one!"

"Good work, now what are you waiting for? Go capture that pokedexowner!"

"Uhm, there is a little problem."

"And what is it?!"

"We've send a few Rinne, but it seems like our target has overpowered them easily and escaped."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"We're very sorry! The Rinne were caught off guard."

"Where you at least able to figure out the identity

"N-no sorry. The Rinne were completely destroyed."

"*Sigh* First you weren't able to capture the daughter of Berlitz and now you let another pokedexowner escape and you haven't found any other dexowner. I wonder why I have you two around."

"B-but we have to be careful. We have already attracted attention from the Flame Haze and it seems that some of our Rinne have encountered members of Bal Masqué too, besides we have pinpointed two other dexowners, they're not far from where Berlitz's daughter is staying."

"At least you're not that useless, but I think I need to send someone else for the job."

"It seems that your minions aren't as competent as I thought they would be. Right Zain?"

The man named Zain turned around, to face the woman who entered the room. "Ah Saque, you finished investigating I see. How are things in the Pokémon world?"

"A total mess of course since some of the deities have been missing, things aren't as stable as they should be. The Pokémon Association and Ranger Union are having a meeting regarding the disappearance of the dexowners and the Pokémon that are going berserk. They've send gymleaders to the sacred places and Pokémon Rangers to patrol cities and routes that lack gymleaders' surveillance. They're trying to keep the deities in check. Oh, and I have also some interesting news. Even though the road to the Shinto ruins and the hall of origin are closed and any sign of the original one is completely gone, the places connected to them are showing some abnormality. The ruins of Alph are emitting some strange light and rumors have been heard of someone singing at Mountain Coronet."

"That's interesting; I'll send some people to investigate."

"So have your men finally found the exact location of one of the legendary Pokémon that are hiding?"

"They are legendary for a reason right? Even though the searching area has been narrowed down a lot, it's still a pain for my men to find their hiding spots."

"Finding them would be the easiest part, catching them would be the hardest. They'll cause so much damage that even the humans there wouldn't turn a blind eye and we can't have more Flame Haze standing in our way. Saque turned to look at the map on the giant screen. "I see you found two more dexowners. Haven't you?"

"Actually three, but they let one escape."

"You shouldn't get so mad about it. They're not stupid, even if they land in a complete unfamiliar world. They're smart and find a way to hide and survive. It's already something to find one, or even three. I'm sure he or she is still near that location, if you send some of the officers you'll be able to find that person soon. As for the other two dexowners, let me accompany those two. I'd love to have a 'conversation' with them." She smirked.

"You have the most experience with dealing with them, so I'm sure things will go much better. I'll send some Rinne to aid you, just in case."

"We'll be off then. You two, come with me!"

"Yes, Saque-sama!"

The three disappeared behind the doors and Zain turned around to the big screen the map was replaced by an image that showed a chained person. He smirked. "Still sleeping aren't you? Don't worry soon you'll be waking up from your nightmare and enter a worse one. Eheheheheh."

**Pearl's POV**

I woke up with a groan. For some reason my whole body hurts and I have trouble with moving. I opened my eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"

The place was unfamiliar to me. I was in a vacant beach. My clothes were wet and so was my hair. I looked to my side and saw Dia lying next to me.

"Dia!? Dia! Are you alright? Wake up!"

"Arrgh, I don't want to Pearl. It's still 4 am and ojou-sama is expecting us at 8. Please let me rest a bit more, my whole body hurts after that training session we got from Green-sempai."

"Dia, no Diamond! There is no time for sleeping! Wake up and look around! We aren't even in Sinnoh anymore!"

"*yawn* Eh?"

Dia opened his eyes slowly and looked sleepy around. "Why are we sleeping on a beach?"

I mind slapped myself. "Dia, I'm sure we weren't lying here on purpose. Can you remember anything that happened before we blacked out?"

"Uhm, we were discussing something with the other dexowners right? And there was this strange pendant that Blue-sempai got and then it started to glow… I can't remember much, sorry Pearl."

"That's alright, at least you remembered more than I. Anyway, do you have any idea where we are?"

Diamond looked around. "This beach doesn't seem familiar, also the wind feels different."

"It's not only the wind, everything feels different, and also there aren't any signs of Pokémon or trainers."

"Maybe we're in a different world."

"… it's possible, but what about ojou-san and our sempai and kouhai? You think they're here too?"

"Maybe, let's try and call them."

I grabbed my bag, when I suddenly realized something. "Uhm, Dia?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is your hat?"

"Ehh?"

Diamond started to panic and looked around the beach; he grabbed his bag and searched through it.

"What happened to my hat? I swear I was wearing it before we fainted."

"I have no idea, but let's look for it later."

I took out my pokégear and dialed ojou-san's number. The pokégear only made some noise. "GRRRRBBBTTTZZZZ!"

"Seems like mine isn't working, what about yours?"

"Same, so what do we do know?"

Diamond looked around again. "I'd say we go check this place out. We shouldn't stay here for longer.

Dia put his Pokégear back in his bag when he noticed something. "Ah this is."

"What is it Dia?"

Dia took out a Poké Ball and showed it to me. "Manaphy's Poké Ball, ojou-sama is supposed to carry it with her, but just before we got separated I found it and picked it up. She must have lost it due to the confusion at that time."

I sighed. "We have to find her quickly, who knows what she's doing or where she is. She could be in any danger and she knows as much as we do about this world, not the mention the way she's raised will make it even more complicated. Let's go find a store so we can get a… Dia?"

Dia wasn't listening he stared at the ocean. "Hey Pearl, what's what?"

"What's what?" I looked at the direction Diamond pointed at. I saw two silhouettes drawing closer to us.

"Damn! Are we under attack already?!"

Dai and I held our hands on our Poké Balls ready for the battle. The silhouettes started to take a familiar form.

"Those two… aren't those…?"

"Mesprit and Azelf!"

"Uhm Dia, isn't that your…"

Diamond interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. "Hey wait a minute, that's my hat and why is Mesprit wearing it?!"

I sweat dropped. "Pokémon and their curiosity." I mumbled.

Azelf and Mesprit flew into our arms. They let out a happy cry. Azelf lifted its tail and shove something into my hands. "This is… a map?! Thanks, where did you get it?"

Azelf pointed to a building near the beach that had a sign saying tourist office.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we take one, not that they will notice."

Dia and I sat down and took a good look at the map. The map showed a big city with some parks and rivers. "Kawagoe…"

"I never heard of that city." Diamond mumbled.

"Me too, but we have no time to sit here doing nothing! Let's go!"

"Eeeeh?!"

"Come Dia, stop sitting around we have to find out more about this place!"

"Eeeeeh?!"

"And stop stuffing yourself with food!"

"Eeeeh?!"

**Platinum's POV**

"So they are in Kawagoe?" Shana-san asked.

"It seems so, Uxie had trouble with sensing them for some reason, but if Uxie is with me then I'm sure Mesprit and Azelf are with Diamond and Pearl."

"Okay then, well leave tomorrow after school, it's a good thing it's Saturday tomorrow. Yuji can you tell Chigusa you'll be on a one day camping trip in case we can't return in one day?"

"I can try to ask her."

Shana-san sighed. "We'll come with you in case she sees through you. We all know how good you are with lying."

Sakai-san sweat dropped. "Ehh..."

Uxie stared curiously at the TV screen. "Gyuuuu!"

Everyone's attention turned to Uxie. "Is something wrong? –De arumasu?" Carmel-san asked.

"I think Uxie wants us to pay attention to the television."

Shana-san took the control remote and turned on the television.

"And here is the latest news. The roads to Nakafurano have been destroyed due to an earthquake. The exact cause of the earthquake is still unknown, but from what they're discovered, the earthquake was caused by an impact from a heavy object further in the mountains. The seismogram hasn't showed any records of global plates moving. Rescue teams are searching hard for any survivors."

"It's never been such a mess in the world." Shana-san mumbled.

"_If this keeps on the whole planet will be destroyed." _Alastor-san commented.

My eyes were glued on the TV screen. For some reason I had a feeling like the cause wasn't the distortions, but something else. Could it be that it was a Pokémon? An earthquake that strong… a rock or ground Pokémon can cause a lot of damage if they're trained very well and earthquake is one of the strongest ground moves.

"Berurittsu-san, is everything alright?"

I snapped out of my thought and turned my attention to Sakai-san who looked worried at me. "Uhm, yes I am fine. I was just, thinking."

"Is that incident they showed on the news bothering you?"

"A little, they don't know the cause and even thought earthquakes are normal in this country, but the abnormalities… It's possible that the cause wasn't natural. I thought that a Pokémon could cause the earthquake… but why would there be a Pokémon, unless Groudon moved from its shelter, but then the news should have mentioned the abnormal heat around that area."

"_Maybe one of those Rinne got in a fight with something or someone."_

Shana-san stared at the tv screen for a while and walked to the door. "Let's hope it was just a fight with a Tomogara. It's getting late we should go to sleep and I am sure Chigusa will get worries if Yuji returns late."

Sakai-san nodded and followed Shana-san. He stopped and the door and turned to Carmel-san and me. "I see you tomorrow."

"Yes, sleep well."

Sakai-san smiled and disappeared behind the door.

I sighed and turned to stare out of the window it was dark already and the moon shone beautifully over the illuminated city. 'Soon we'll meet again' I thought.

**Normal POV**

Somewhere deep in the mountains in Hokaido a lone girl was watching the scenery. A snowstorm raged over the mountain the other day and now everything was covered in snow and now showing a beautiful view. The moon reflecting the light makes it look like the snow was giving off light on its own.

The girl looked much younger than that she actually is, she had blue short hair and wore a white priestess outfit with a matching hat. Her empty looking eyes were a beautiful color of blue and she was holding a staff. The Guze no Ou Itadaki no Kura Hecate and part of Bal Masqué's Trinity or the priestess how her subordinates call her.

"For some reason there has been a disturbance here." She mumbled.

Hecate looks around and spots something unusual. "This… is... "

A teenage girl was buried under the snow. Her clothes were tattered; the wounds she had weren't that deep, but the snow saw still covered by her blood and her long blond hair hung lose over her body.

"Her existence is different from a normal human… what is she? Maybe she has something to do with those Tomogara that are roaming around. She seems to be alive; I wonder what the general and the strategist will say about this person."

Hecate picked the girl up and flew back to the headquarters. On their way the girl mumbled something. "I-I'm sorry…"

* * *

Me: Ohohoho, I am so proud about this chapter.

* * *

(1) Volume 3 of Pokemon special. Green used his pokedex as a map to check Safron city.

(2) That's kinda what Crystal did when she had to get the information of the legendary Pokemon that her sempai had encountered or caught.

Hecate: I didn't expect this…

Yellow: … I… WHY AM I INJURED?! I don't like to fight…

Me: Unless if it's to protect yourself or your friends or harmless Pokémon or…

Yellow: Okay, okay I get it already.

Me: Come on, of all the dexowners Bal Masqué finds the most gentle and scariest one. It's kinda funny if you think about it.

Yellow: Why am I scary?

Platinum: I wonder the same thing.

Me: Because people wouldn't want to deal with her when she's pissed.

Yellow: *Sweat drops* But I don't get mad that often.

Me: And that's what makes you scary.

Yuji: Shouldn't you be a bit nicer to her?

Me: I'm not insulting her or anything. By the way did what did you think of the October issue?

Yuji: it was interesting.

Shana: Yeah, I'd never imagine that the Pokémon world… is that complicated.

Pearl: I don't think it's that complicated.

Shana: That's because you were born there.

Hecate: Some people there seem to be even worse than me.

Me: Uhm, I don't think you're that terrible. People, just miss understand you.

Hecate: Because I am empty?

Diamond: Does she mean that she has no organs?

Pearl: *facepalm* I don't think that's what she means… anyway we've been talking way to long. Till next chapter.

Yellow: And please leave a review. Flower-san would love that. Diamond-san can I have a cookie too? And please leave something for the readers too.

Diamond: Okay we have also some virtual tea for them if they want.


	6. A new journey

Me: Okay happy Halloween everyone! I finally got the time and opportunity to post this chapter.

Diamond: That's great Flower-san. Here's a piece of cake.

Me: Why are you giving me cake?

Diamond: Wasn't your birthday yesterday.

Me: Yeah… that reminds me… Happy late birthday Platinum!

Platinum: Why thank you and happy late birthday for you too.

Yuji: It's like we're in a birthday period.

Pearl: Well that's because of the author. She seems to post a chapter near someone's birthday date.

Me: That's not my fault; you guys have every month a birthday!

Pearl: That's not true! January and February are the only months that don't have a dexowners birthday.

Me: Be patient, before you know those months will be taken by Black and White.

Black: You called?

Me: What?! No I didn't!

Gold: Time to get this party started! Halloween and two late birthdays! It's the best party ever!

Me: Get back to where you belong!

Shana: It's starting to get a little crowded here…

Me: Ugh, let's start the story before anyone else arrives… Platinum!

Platinum: xxxDreamingflowerxxx doesn't own Shakugan no Shana or Pokémon Special.

Me: Also I have to note that some dexowners use the Japanese nicknames for their Pokémon, because I think the way Viz choose their nicknames sucks. Also I use meters instead of inches, because we don't have inches in my country.

* * *

Chapter 6: A new journey

**Platinum's POV**

"Make sure you'll call me when you arrive and don't forget to brush your teeth too." Chigusa-san said, while making sure her son would be alright.

"Yes mother." Sakai-san answered.

Shana-san and I tried our best not to giggle, but Sakai-san's face was simply just too priceless. He felt too embarrassed and he couldn't hide it. I know it's rude to laugh, but I just couldn't help it. He felt so embarrassed that he almost wanted to summon a Fuzetsu to hide himself but that would not have worked.

"How long would the trip be again?" Chigusa-san asked.

"About 2 days or three." Shana-san answered. "But don't worry Chigusa, I'll make sure Yuji won't get into any trouble."

I couldn't help, but to let out a small giggle and Sakai-san tried to hide his face. He grabbed his backpack and looked back at his mother. "I'll be fine, so don't worry about me." Sakai-san reassured.

"But this is the first time you'll be on a trip out of Misaki. What if you get robbed? Kawagoe is a big city. High schoolers shouldn't wander around."

"I'm not a kid anymore. Thrust me."

Chigusa-san wasn't convinced. She kept giving her son a worried look.

"Chigusa-san," I started. "I'm sure Sakai-san can handle himself fine. Isn't it Sakai-san's job as a man to protect the woman? See this as a way to prove himself, he's able to do that. Shana-san trained Sakai-san so that he would become stronger."

Chigusa-san finally gave in and sighed. "Alright, but Yu-chan don't forget that Shana-chan and Platinum-chan are your responsibility. If anything happens to them you can expect a heavy punishment from me." She said sternly while putting her hands on her hips.

Sakai-san sweat dropped. "… I understand."

We waved Chigusa-san goodbye and headed to the train station.

* * *

The train station was quite busy, there were a lot of people walking about with briefcases and talking on their cellphones. "It's so crowded and the building is so big." I mumbled, while staring at my surroundings.

"It's a train station, what else would you expect?" Shana-san asked.

"Uhm, I don't know. This is the first time I've seen a train station."

Shana-san and Sakai-san stared awkwardly at me. "Don't tell me they don't have trains in the Pokémon world."

"We do, but that's only the Magnet train that connect the Kanto and Johto regions and we have a subway station in the Unova region, but that's mostly used for Subway battles and to reach Anville town. I've never visited either of them, since they had nothing to do with my destinations."

"The people there must love walking."

"Well yes, since we have nice scenery and the vehicles will scare the Pokémon away. Walking is also healthier."

"You have a point with that."

"Yuji, can you stay with Berurittsu-san. I'll get our train tickets."

Sakai-san nodded and Shana-san disappeared behind the crowd of people.

"Do you need a ticket to board a train?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that also counts for bus and train rides."

"Why?"

"For the economy; if the country doesn't earn enough money we'll be in economic crisis."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm. How does the economy works at your world?"

"Well, we gain our money with Pokémon battles or with jobs. Most people are trainers, so they travel and battle against other trainers. The winner wins a small amount of money. There are also tournaments were people compete in and the companies work the same way as the companies here. There isn't much need for busses, cars or trains, but a few people do use those, mostly for work, like a television company. Ships aren't such a rare sight, since we do need to cross the ocean to reach the other regions and a Pokémon can't carry it's trainer for three days without rest. But, we don't need to pay tickets. We only have to request a pass; after they scanned our Trainer Cards we can make use of the pass as much as we like."

"That's convenient, but won't there be the trouble that people can steal and make false passes?"

"Well the pass is free, so there is no point in stealing one or make false passes."

"And those Trainer Cards… are they like ID's?"

"Yes, it records a trainer's achievements."

I opened my bag and searched for my Trainer Card. "Ah here it is. "I took out my Trainer Card and showed it to Sakai-san."

"Your birthday is on October the 27th?"

"Yes, well most trainers are too busy with traveling, that we only celebrate it with eating cake. I did celebrate my last birthday with my friends, but it's nothing special."

"What are those badges and prints?"

"I got those after beating the gymleaders and Battle Frontier brains. I already explained the gym battles, if a trainer receives a Gym Badge when the Gym Leader thinks the trainer is worthy of receiving them. The same is for the Frontier brains. You have to win a set of battles in order to face off the Frontier brain. They're like proof that the leader or brain recognizes your skills. Thought the badges we get from gymleaders aren't just for mere show. Each badge contains a form of energy that improves the power of Pokémon a little. Nowadays they're proof to go to the finals of the Pokémon league, not many trainers keep in mind the power those badges carry."

"Isn't that too dangerous to hand out?"

"Most trainers have forgotten the importance of those badges. And just because a badge makes a Pokémon stronger, doesn't mean that it has attained real strength. Something even you shouldn't forget, real strength comes from hard work and not giving up."

"You sound more like a grown up than like a teenager." Sakai-san joked.

"Eh?!" I looked surprised at Sakai-san. "I do, well it's true that we learn to be responsible from a very young age… but that's not- I mean…" I tried to say something, but I wasn't able to say anything. I felt my head heat up from embarrassment. "Do I really sound like a grown up?"

Sakai-san started to laugh. "It's alright; acting like that is not a bad thing. It's part of who you are, right? You teach both Shana and me something new too."

I stared awkward at Sakai-san. "Uhm, thanks…"

"Yuji! Berurittsu-san!" Sakai-san and I looked to see Shana-san waving at us. "Are you two coming? The train will leave soon."

I looked outside the window; the scenery was changing quite fast. In the beginning I saw only buildings and people, but that changed into a beautiful landscape. The train itself was a bit cramped; Shana-san, Sakai-san and I were able to get seats, but the people who arrived later had to stand. It was an odd sight for me. In front of me there was a woman with a creature that reminded me of a Growlithe or a Houndour. I think Shana-san called it a dog. It was staring at me for a while and soon began to sniff me.

"Uhm Shana-san, why is that dog sniffing me?"

"Dogs have a sharper sense of smell. I think the dog smells that you're different from the others."

"But you're different too."

"Yes, but I belong to this world."

I sweat dropped and stared nervously back at the dog. I felt like it was looking through my soul. The animal's stare gave me chills in my spine. "Uhm, could you stop staring and licking at me please?"

The dog kept staring at me and it started to growl in its throat. I flinched and looked away quickly. It didn't help much, because I still felt the dogs eyes on my and his growl started to become louder. I tried to sit as far from it as possible, not that I had that much space. The slightest bit of movement pushed me against Shana-san. "Berurittsu-san, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing I just almost fell from my seat."

"You don't have to be nervous it's just a dog. It won't hurt you, just ignore it."

"Just a dog?" I glanced back and it was still staring at me. "Well, if you say so…"

"GRRRRR, WOOF WOOF WOOF!"

"KYAAA!" I quickly jumped into Shana-san and Sakai-san when the dog started to bark at me. I never felt so terrified in my life. I was sure it wanted to bite me.

Sakai-san looked surprised at me. "Berurittsu-san?!"

"GETITAWAYFROMMEGETITAWAYFROM ME! GET IT AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!"

**Normal POV**

At Seireiden, in the headquarters of Bal Masque have things become quite lively lately. A lot of reports about the distortion and the odd Rinne running loss made them decide to put their goals to a halt and focus on stopping the ones who are in the way of their goals. For now in one of Bal Masque's chambers a woman is watching outside of the window watching what's happening outside. The woman has long reddish purple hair three golden colored eyes. Her right eye is covered by a patch. She wears a dark grey sleeveless dress. On her right arm she wears and evening glove almost up to her elbow and the glove on her left goes over her elbow. Both gloves expose her fingers. The Gyakuri no Saisha Bel Peol is her name, dubbed the strategist by her subordinates and part of the Trinity. She together with Sydonay and Hecate were discussing about the girl Hecate brought back.

"So you found this girl in the mountains?" Sydonay asked Hecate.

"Yes. I believe she has something to do with the latest incidents and guessing from her appearance she seems to come from another world."

Bel Peol looked away from the window back and the two Guze no Ou. "I am surprised that she didn't freeze to dead."

"About that, while carrying her I noticed that she was holding on some creature. It looked like a hairy oversized larva. The larva's body's temperature is very high. That must be the reason why she didn't freeze to dead."

Hecate looked at the unconscious girl lying on a bed. Now that Hecate had a better look of her she noticed how different the girl was from the humans of their world especially the clothes. The girl wore a thorn short yellow sleeveless dress with a black one underneath. She had a purple belt on her waist that contained balls that were red on top and white on the bottom. On her right arm she wore a black bracelet just above her elbow and two black wristbands on her wrists. She also wore white boots with black stripes on top that covered her knees. The girl was bandaged and the larva was lying close to her. The larva was about 1.1M in height and its upper body part was covered in white fur, its eyes were a pretty blue color and his face was surrounded by red horns. The Larva was sleeping soundly.

Bel Peol observed the Larva for a while. "It's not a Tomogara or a Rinne and it doesn't look like an animal either."

"It looks harmless, maybe it's a pet." Sydonay sighed "Geez, what a day, I'd never guess that my cute Itadaki no Kura Hecate would come back with a person and her pet that may help us out with those annoying Rinne."

"Speaking of those Rinne…" Bel Peol started. "Sydonay, how was your confrontation with them?"

"I was able to get rid of them of course, but they were quite troublesome. They used techniques I never saw in my whole existence and one of then breathed ice out of its mouth, another one was able to attack with water."

Bel Peol looked surprised. "A Rinne shouldn't be able to do that. Where you able to find out for who the Rinne work?"

"Nope, I haven't noticed any presence of a Tomogara beside the ones working for us."

"I guess we can't do anything about it. Just make sure you'll be able to capture one. We can have the professor take a look."

The Trinity stopped their conversation, when the girl slowly woke up. The girl's eyes were a clear shade of yellow, but she looked empty. She tried to sit up, but the wounds didn't let her. "Arrgh!" She looked at her stomach in surprised and noticed that she was bandaged. "What happened?" Just now she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar room. She looked around confused and noticed the Trinity staring at her.

"So you finally woke up miss?" Sydonay asked politely.

The girl stared at them for a minute, still with a confused expression on her face.

Sydonay was amused by the girl's reaction and started to grin. "Don't worry we won't bite."

"Did… did you saved me?" She asked weakly.

"Actually, Hecate found you collapsed in the mountains." Bel Peol explained. "Thought, we're still quite surprised that you're still alive."

"Where's Merasuke?" The girl asked worried.

Sydonay and Bel Peol gave the girl a questioned look. "Who?"

"Merasuke the Larvesta I had with me."

"You mean the giant larva lying next to you?" Hecate asked.

The girl looked at the larva lying next to her. "Merasuke!"

Merasuke opened its eyes and crouched closer to its master. "Kyiiiiieeeh!" The larva started to notice it's unfamiliar surroundings. Its body stiffened a little and it glanced at the Trinity with caution.

The girl hugged her larva. "It's alright Merasuke, if they wanted to harm us, they would have done it sooner, also they saved us from that strange creature."

After watching the two for a moment Sydonay cleared his threat. "Eh miss, did you said; strange creature?"

The girl put Merasuke down. "Yes, when I woke up I was attacked by an unknown beast. I was lucky to escape, but I lost conscious after a few hours of walking. Ah also, thank you for saving me. My name is Yellow of the Viridian grove, but Yellow is also fine." The Yellow tried to bow, but her wounds made her wince in pain.

Sidonay sighed. "We'll talk more after you're healed." He headed to the door and stopped. He looked back at Yellow, giving her a small grin. "Nice meeting you Miss Yellow. I'm Senpen Sydonay . That woman there is the Gyakuri no Saisha Bel Peol and I've introduced my cute Hecate already. If there's anything you need just call."

"Uh, well actually..." Yellow stared at the blanket, her stare looked slightly empty and she was blushing a little. "I'm a bit hungry. I haven't eaten anything since…" Yellow trailed of and soon got followed by her grumbling stomach. Merasuke stared at its master's stomach and started to make soft noises. "I guess Merasuke is also a bit hungry." Yellow commented softly.

Bel Peol sighed in amusement and followed Sydonay to the door. "I'll tell the maids to bring something to eat."

Yellow and Hecate were left in the room. Yellow looked awkwardly and Hecate who was watching Yellow curiously. "So…" Yellow started trying to break the awkward silence. "You live here in this mansion?"

"Seireiden isn't a mansion, it's a palace." Hecate answered plainly.

"Oh… why do you live in a palace with your family?"

Hecate gave Yellow an odd look "Family?"

"Yeah, your mother and grandfather."

"We're not related."

"Guardians?"

"No."

"Are you adopted?"

"No."

Yellow looked at Merasuke before she looked back at Hecate with determination. "Then, how about… friends of your parents?"

"No."

"Babysitters?"

Hecate gave the blonde a confused look. "No."

"Friends?" The blonde asked desperately, hoping that she finally hit the nail.

"… friends?"

The blonde teen sweat dropped. "You do know what that means right?"

"A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection

Yellow was silent for a while before she repeated her question. "So, are you friends?"

"In a way."

"Ehh?"

"The general, the strategist and I are the Trinity; Bal Masqué's current leaders."

"What's Bal Masqué?

"A Tomogara organization."

Yellow looked at Hecate as if she was speaking in a different language. "Uhm Hecate-san, what's a Tomogara?"

"We're beings from another world who devour a human's existence in order to survive."

The more Hecate explained the more confused the blonde became. Hecate noticed that and sighed. "You don't have to understand everything immediately, as long as you understand that we're not human."

"Okay..."

At was silent again. Hecate still had her eyes fixated on Yellow and the blonde felt nervous under the Guze no Ou's gaze.

"You are not from this world are you?" Hecate asked.

Yellow's expression became confused. "What?"

"You're from another world aren't you? Where are you from? Why did you come to this world? That larva, it's not from here either. Its body temperature is too high for a normal animal to handle. You were holding it when I found you in the mountain, that's why you didn't freeze to dead. What is it?"

Yellow stiffed, her expression became more melancholy and she looked down at Merasuke. "It's a bit complicated…"

"I can wait."

Yellow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at Hecate with a serious expression. "For your first and second questions…; I come from the Pokémon world. Viridian city, that lies in the Kanto region. I don't know what you mean with animal, but Merasuke is a Larvesta; a Torch Pokémon that according to legend is born from the sun. The reason its body temperature is high, is because it's a fire type. I met her not long ago before I came here."

"And what about my third question?"

Yellow looked at her Pokémon sadly. Merasuke crouched closer trying to cheer its master up. "… If only I wasn't so weak." She muttered softly. Yellow forced back tears that were about to surface.

Hecate looked suspicious at the teenager. "What?"

Yellow snapped back to reality. "Ah, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something…"

"My question..."

"… My friends and I were attacked before we came here. We got separated while we tried to defend ourselves. I was left with a very good friend of mine. We tried to fight against then, but after a while it looked almost impossible so we fled. Not long after those portals suddenly appeared and then... If only she didn't try to protect me… if only I was a bit stronger, then Blue-san wouldn't…" Yellow broke into tears. She wiped her tears away, but they kept falling. "Why was it her? Why not me?"

Hecate was taken aback by the blonde's sudden outburst. She never dealt with anything like that before, especially with such sad emotions. Through her vessel she was able to understand more about happiness and joy, but she never learned about the negative emotions like guilt or sadness. She had to watch while Yellow cried her eyes out. After a few minutes she finally stopped. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She wiped off her wet puffy eyes and cleared her throat. "She protected me and got taken in my stead. Before I could do anything everything went black and I was on the mountains with those weird creatures."

"Rinne." Hecate corrected her.

"What?"

"Those strange creatures are called Rinne, They servants of Tomogara, normally they follow the orders of their masters."

"Ahh, well those… Rinne were in front of me when I woke up and they suddenly attacked me. I ran further into the mountains, but they caught up to me. So I had no choice but to fight back, after that I tried to find some place to hide and I lost conscious on the way."

"Do you know why they attacked you?"

"No, I've never seen any of them. It could be that they're connected my attackers from back home."

"The ones who attacked you and your comrades back in your world are different from the Rinne?"

"Yes, the ones who attacked me back in my word didn't have a solid form. They were like purple shadows with intimidating fiery orange eyes. When they attack they grow long claws…" Something came up into Yellows mind while explaining and she started to look for something around the room. "Uhm Hecate-san?"

"What is it?"

Did I have a sketchbook with a pencil with me with me?"

Hecate walked up to the bedside, pickup up the sketchbook and handed it over to Yellow. "Here..."

Yellow opened the sketchbook and started to draw. She finished quickly and turned the sketchbook to Hecate to show her the drawing. "They looked like this." The drawing showed a dark purple shadow creature; it looked like it was screeching and its sharp claws were pointing down. Its lower body looked like roots from a tree and it was glaring fiercely.

Hecate looked surprised at the drawing. Not even in her million years of her existence had she met a creature like that. "Do you mind if I borrow this for a while?"

Yellow gave the priestess a confused look. "Sure… but why?"

"I am sure the general and the strategist would be interested in this being." Hecate stood up from the beds and walked to the door. She turned back to Yellow again. "It's better for you if you rest a bit longer. The maids will wake you when they have your dinner prepared."

Yellow was stunned and confused when Hecate left the room. She looked at her Pokémon. "Who are the general and the strategist?"

**Pearls POV **

"I can't believe this! I freaking can't believe this!" I yelled as Dia looked worried at me.

"Don't worry Pearl. We'll be able to get this fixed, I'm sure of it."

"Diamond, Pearl, get back to work! Those dishes don't clean themselves!"

I sighed. "Yes boss."

* * *

A few hours ago…

Dia and I decided to check the city to see if we could find any useful information. Azelf and Mesprit were in the Poké Ball, in case they attract too much attention.

"Hey Pearl, do you think everyone is alright?"

I looked at my friend who was checking out the map that Azelf got us. "Of course they're alright. We're dexowners, aren't we? No matter how hard the situation is we'll find a way to fix it!" I said triumphantly.

"… Pearl?"

"What is it this time?"

"Haven't you noticed that we got some strange glances from the people here?"

I looked around me and as Diamond said some of the citizens were staring at us. "You're right, why would they stare at us? Are we that suspicious?"

"I think it's because our clothes are different from what they usually wear here. Haven't you noticed? They clothes don't look that suited for traveling and they're different from what the people wear back in the Pokémon world."

"I guess that's true. Normally I'd see some maids, idols, guitarists, cowgirl or ace trainers walking around or clowns promoting the stuff from the Pokétch Company."

"You think we should get some new clothes to blend in?"

"And where do you want to get the money? I don't think they'll accept our Pokéyen."

Diamond sighed. "Maybe you could find people who are prepared to help us."

We walked the remaining time in silence. I knew that Diamond was right, but we're not at home. There's no guarantee that the people here would be as helpful as in Sinnoh, or even accept the fact that we're from a different world and controlling monsters that are able to destroy a city.

"Hey Dia, how about we…"I turned around to my friend, only to notice that he wasn't next to me. "Damn, where did that glutton go? "I looked around me and saw Dia inside a building stuffing himself full with food. "That idiot!"

I quickly ran towards my eating friend and grabbed him by the arm. "Dia what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I was getting hungry so I looked if I could get some food. I saw a sign saying special offer so I thought I could try it out. Here you should eat something too. You haven't eaten anything since we got here." He shoved the food in my mouth a continued to eat.

"… Dia, no Diamond, we're lost in an unfamiliar city, we don't have anything to pay. How are you able to eat so peacefully?!"

"Nothing to pay you say?"

Dia and I turned around and found the store owner glaring at us. "If you can pay for the food you've eaten, then how about working here to repay your debt?! Get into the kitchen immediately! I am low on staff today, because some of my workers called in sick. Now get your asses to work, those dished don't clean themselves!"

* * *

"Geez Dia, I can't believe you thought that the food would be free."

Diamond looked up from his work. "Every time I visit a store they give me free snacks when they have some special offers."

"That's because they know you and haven't forgotten what you did for Sinnoh. It's their way of saying thank you."

Dia and I kept working in silence. The store owner entered the room again. "Diamond, I need you to help with baking some cakes. There are a lot of clients today, we've sold almost everything."

Dia's face lit up. "Yes, sir!"

Dia ran after the store owner and they came back with supplies for the cake.

"Diamond, have you ever cooked before?

"Yeah, I love cooking; I cook a lot for my friends and my mother."

"You don't see cooking boys that often." The store owner mumbled. "Let's hope your cooking will be as good as your determination."

I sweat dropped. He has no clue, after the costumers taste Dia's cooking they only want more.

"Pearl, keep up with the dishes if you finish fast you'll be next day off the hook."

"Yes sir!"

I turned back to my work. 'Who would have thought that I'd have a job as dishwasher? Or even the time to have a job. Dia and I are mostly busy with our manzai routine or doing favors for Professor Rowan or saving the world as a dexowner… Damn this! I hope the others are fine, I don't even know if the other dexowners are in this world too, but everyone was there when it happened so they have to be in this world somewhere. '

"Oh my! This is delicious!"

I turned back to the door and saw the boss running into to room with Dia walking behind. "Your friend really has an amazing talent! Never in my life have I tasted something so delicious! Here!"

He shoved a slice of cake into my mouth, I didn't have any time to swallow and another slice of cake was pushed into my mouth. "Urrhfpg!"

"Pearl! Is everything alright?" Dia asked when he saw my face.

After a few seconds I was able to swallow the chunks of cake, but not with easy. "*Cough! Cough!* don't worry Dia, I just had cake stuck in my throat." I smiled sheepishly and raised my thump.

"Okay, you guys had a long enough break back to work! Diamond, make more cakes and Pearl, you'll help serving our customers now! I am sure we'll be going through a new era for cakes!"

**Normal POV**

At Kawagoe station the train from Misaki city finally arrived. The door opened and a tired Shana stepped out of the train, while carrying scarred Platinum, who had her eyes closed in case she saw another dog on her back. Yuji followed the two, also in the same condition as Shana. "What a journey." Yuji sighed when they finally left the station.

Platinum peered through her eyelashes. "I-is it gone?"

"Yes, the dog and its owner left on the previous station; there is no sign of any other dog. You can climb off my back now." Shana answered tiredly.

Yuji looked around the station. "I think I see the exit."

"Great, then we can find a hotel to stay in for tonight. I don't think that Berurittsu-san is in any condition to walk around the city." Shana glanced behind her shoulder; Platinum was nervously looking around and stayed alert in case she'd get 'attacked' by another dog.

"_How many times do we have to repeat this? A dog is not a dangerous existence; it could hardly hurt a fly compared to a Tomogara." _Alastor explained.

Platinum fidgeted with her fingers. "But, their eyes! It's like their seeing through you and it was barking at me and trying to lunge at me!"

Shana grabbed Platinum's hand and dragged her to the exit. "You really don't have to worry. Today we won't encounter any dogs for a while, since it starting to get late. We'll be going to a hotel instead."

Platinum still looked at her friend with concern. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, but we'll be staying at a high-class hotel, right?"

Yuji froze at the girl's question, while Shana just stared at the city with a bored expression on her face. "Fine, if that makes you feel comfortable."

"WHAT?! Shana, we can't spend a lot of money on a hotel, just for a two-day trip!"

"Why not? It's not like we're short on cash."

"Not everyone can afford themselves that luxury."

"Don't worry about that. I'll pay for everything, besides I am not in the mood for Berurittsu-san to crawl next to me, just because she hears a dog outside."

Platinum face turned pale. "Didn't you said that we wouldn't encounter any dog?!"

Shana rolled her eyes. "Not at the place we'll be staying. Now let's go already, Wilhelmina informed me where we could find acceptable hotels."

Shana went ahead already, leaving Yuji and Platinum puzzled.

Platinum gave Yuji an apologizing look and bowed. "My apologies Sakai-san, I promise to make up to you. If you two ever visit the Sinnoh region, I'll invite you to my hotel and you'll get a big discount at my boutique and a free tour around the region. I'm sure you'll love it, the region is famous for its lakes, the temperature is a bit on the cold side, but the scenery is really lovely."

"You own a hotel and a boutique?!"

Platinum looked puzzled at her friend. "My father gave them to me as a present that has been already some years ago thought. Is something wrong about that?"

"Well, for one thing teenagers mostly don't have a business of their own, nor do they own one. Thought, that counts at least for my world."

"How many times do I have to wait for you two, hurry up already!"

Yuji and Platinum looked up to see Shana standing with crossed arms across the street and fuming. "If you keep standing there I'll be going without you." She turned around and walked away.

"Oi Shana, wait up!" Yuji yelled while he ran after her.

Platinum sighed and looked at her two friends, who were starting a small argument again. "Heh, it seems that things are quite interesting in this world and I keep learning new things. I'm sure that it counts for Diamond and Pearl too. Please wait a little longer, because I have the feeling that we'll be reunited soon."

* * *

Me: Okay this chapter is quite good.

Emerald: Thanks for the cake Diamond!

Diamond: You're welcome.

Green: It's too crowded here.

Me: Then why did you come here in the first place?

Green: Pesky girl dragged me here

Blue: It's a party of course we should all be here.

Hecate: Is there something to drink?

White: I think there's something in the fridge.

Me: GOOOOOOLLD!

Gold: Yeah I'll get some music and more snacks.

Me: NO NOT THAT! Argh get out everyone!

Red: Eh well that was it guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review if you want Flower to update more often.

Me: Also I'll be out of the country for six weeks. I'll try to write something, but I can't guaranty anything. See you in six weeks people.


	7. Searching

And I am back from my well one month trip to England. I can't believe I was able to finish this so quickly. Maybe it's a sign that I still got it. I really missed my fast updating; anyway here is chapter 7 people. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, read, favorite and followed this story. Here's a digital strawberry cheesecake.

Diamond: So our reunion is approaching.

Me: Yup, you two don't need to feel sad anymore.

Pearl: Us sad… who said we cried when oujo-san wasn't with us. Just because we did it in the past doesn't mean we'll do it now, because we know that we'll meet again! Right Dia?

Diamond: Yeah, just because we aren't together physically, doesn't mean that we aren't together mentally.

Platinum: That's so sweet of you guys. I'm so lucky to have such good friends.

Pearl: … *blushes*

Diamond: … You're welcome ojou-sama.

Shana: …

Me: Okay! Enough talking Yuji-chan disclaimer!

Platinum, Diamond, Pearl and Shana: *Chuckle*

Yuji: … xxxDreamingflowerxxx doesn't own Shakugan no Shana or Pokémon Special. Why am I the only one she's bullying.

Me: Because my other targets haven't appeared yet.

* * *

Chapter 7: Searching

**Diamond's POV**

"Finally we get our well-earned break!" My friend Pearl yelled with joy. "We've been working off our asses for hours and I don't think I can see any more cake for the rest of the day. Hey Dia, what shall we do?"

"Well, we can go sightseeing. Reno-san did give us some money for payment, because we worked so hard and the costumers were very pleased with us." I looked at the cake stance and sweat dropped; we sold almost everything.

"Good idea, let's go!" Pearl yelled.

He grabbed me by my sleeve and dragged me outside.

* * *

"Woah, look at all those shops and buildings! It feels like we're in Veilstone city, only not so cold."

Pearl grinned at me. "You're right and there are no trainers. Let's check out what they've got, we got thirty minutes until we need to go back to work. If ojou-san saw us, I'm sure she'll laugh at us and later offer to help."

"Yeah, you remember that time, when she had her first gym battle and you told her to pay a million pokéyen if she lost the battle."

"Of course I did and she really was planning to pay me if she lost. The expressions we had at that time are still fresh in my memory."

"Yeah…" We continued walking in silence. Kawagoe really is something and the greatest thing is that it's peaceful here. That will make our search for ojou-sama, our sempai and kouhai much easier, I hope.

"Ne Pearl, you think everyone also got separated like us?"

"I think so; I just hope some ended up together like we did. I'm sure everyone is trying to find their way here and that they're looking for us. I hope we'll get reunited soon and then we'll look for a way to save our world."

"Yeah, but I don't think that will be easy…"

We stopped walking and Pearl looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, to begin with… have you ever thought why we're here? Also the monsters that attacked us all back in Sinnoh, I think someone sent them after us and that person could be an old enemy or someone who has kept a very keen eye on us on a while, but why did they attack us when we were all together? Most enemies would try to get us all separated and then attack us."

"But we are separated now."

"Yeah, but they haven't attacked us since we got here. They could send us to another world first and then attack us, but that didn't happen."

"So you think the reason we were send here isn't because of the enemy?"

"I don't think they planned to send us here. There must have been another reason, why we came here."

Pearl scratched the back of his head. "If what you say is true, then the enemy would be looking for us now, but for what?"

"That's what I don't know. If they wanted to kill us they would have done it when we're all alone and not gathered together, so maybe they want to use us for something."

"Other than being Pokémon battles, I don't see any other reason someone would want us, okay maybe Yellow sempai for her abilities, but the others?"

"Hmm."

Again we kept walking in silence. I'm really worried about the others and our families, I hope everything there is alright, but I have the feeling that something bad would happen in the future. Finding the others would be our first priority after we paid back our debt. I want to find ojou-sama as soon as possible, I know she grew a lot after we met and she's very undependable, but her curiosity can bring her in danger, what if those creatures already found her? Did she end up alone or with one of the other dexowners? What if she's lonely? Is she looking for us? This world works different from our world, so her knowledge won't bring her far. I know she is responsible enough to fight for herself, but the three of us are very close and we can't stand it being apart from each other. Pearl won't say it out loud, but I'm sure he's also very worried about her.

My mind drifted to oujo-sama, I thought about all the things we went through together, when our starters evolved for the first time, when I told her about my meeting with Mesprit, even though even Pearl doesn't know about it. The smile she had when she won her first gym badge, the determination she had when she wanted to take part in contests to protect her family's honor. Even though she acted spoiled in the beginning, I always knew that she's kind and gentle. She showed it to us too, the more time we spent together, the closer we got. I felt my face redden slightly, but I quickly suppressed my feelings. I looked at Pearl and caught him staring blankly at me. "Is something wrong?"

Pearl closed his eyes for a second. "It's nothing serious… it's just… even though you can hide your thoughts and feelings from our friends and family, I just know you too long to not know." He looked at me again and places his hand on my back. "Don't worry Dia, once there is time, I'll help you out." He winked at me while grinning and put his thumps up.

"Ehh."

"Now let's go have lunch in that restaurant. We can also practice our manzai in the main time!"

"Ehh?!"

"We don't have much time left, since we spent most of the time walking around and talking!"

"Ehh?!"

"Don't just stand there spacing out and come!"

"Ehh?!"

**Normal POV**

A few hours earlier…

Yuji yawned when he walked down the lobby of the hotel. Shana and Platinum were already waiting for him.

"Did you rest well?" Shana asked.

"A bit, too well." Yuji commented. "It was very late when we finally found a hotel that Berurittsu-san would approve of."

Yuji and Shana glanced back to the said girl. Platinum looked up to them and gave them an apologizing look. "I'm very sorry for last night, it's just that I'm still not used to the places here and the hotels I always stay at are the most luxurious."

"It's alright." Shana reassured her. "I have enough money, so spending it for an expensive hotel once in a while isn't that bad. Let's go look for your friends before they decide to leave this city after breakfast."

Yuji's stomach started to growl. Shana and Platinum turned confused to Yuji, who started to blush from embarrassment. "Ehh, shall we eat then?"

* * *

After they finished with breakfast; Shana and the others checked out of the hotel and started their search.

"So where should we start looking?" Yuji asked.

Platinum looked around the city. "Well if I were Diamond and Pearl I'd search for… me… but Diamond loves to eat, so he gets easily distracted by bakeries and then Pearl mostly drags him away to avoid attention."

"Let's look for the bakery shop then!" Shana suddenly declared with a hint of

Platinum, taken by surprise because of Shana's sudden behavior, looked awkwardly at her. "If… you say so…"

"You want to buy melon pan, don't you?" Yuji asked.

Shana glared at Yuji. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! So what if I want to!?"

"But if you spent it all on melon pan, what are we supposed to have for lunch and dinner?"

"Melon pan of course!"

"But that's not healthy!"

"It's not like you'll die from eating it!"

Platinum looked awkwardly around her and noticed that people were watching the quarrel of her friends. Her embarrassment was slightly shown on her face. She quickly turned back to her friends and tried to calm them down. "Uhm, it's alright if we eat melon pan. I've never eaten it before nor heard about it…"

Shana stared slightly surprised at the girl. "Then you'll know about it soon!" She quickly grabbed the young heiress by her arm and dragged her to the nearest bakery shop she could find.

Yuji sighed and decided to follow them. "I hope she isn't too strict on her." He mumbled.

* * *

"No, you're doing it completely wrong! First you need to take a bite of the crust and then a bite of the soft side! That's when it'll taste the best!" Shana yelled.

After they arrived at the first bakery Shana immediately bought two bags full of melon pan and was scolding the poor Platinum on how she was eating it.

"But wouldn't it taste the same, no matter how you're eating it?"

"If course it makes a difference! This is the best way for enjoying melon pan! You can have my worth!"

Platinum sighed and took another bite of her melon pan, this time she followed Shana's advice hoping to prevent another scolding. "I have to admit, this isn't bad. It's sweet, but not too sweet, the inside is baked just enough to give it a nice and soft flavor, also the outside isn't too crunchy, so people with sensitive teeth won't have trouble with eating and it doesn't taste dry, like some bread that you buy at the bakery. I'm sure it'll go great with tea."

Shana gave Platinum a glare. "No tea." She said plainly.

"Ok, ok no tea."

Platinum gave Yuji a hopeless look. He sighed and gave her a pitiful look as response. "If it comes to melon pan, you have to do what Shana says."

"URUSAI, URUSAI, URUSAI! You two need to learn to complain less!"

Yuji and Platinum both sweat dropped. "She must like melon pan a lot." Platinum mumbled softly.

Shana quickly finished her melon pan and stood up. She turned to her two friends and pouted. "Aren't you guys done already? Hurry up."

Platinum and Yuji quickly finished they lunch and followed Shana.

"Uhm, Shana-san?" Platinum asked quietly.

"What is it?"

"Ah well, I was wondering, why do you like melon pan so much?"

Shana gave Yuji, who was walking behind them a quick glance, hoping that he wasn't listening and leaned over to Platinum's ear. "I'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell anything to Yuji."

Platinum looked confuse at the Flame Haze. "Why?"

Shana started to blush slightly in embarrassment. "Because… I don't want him to know my real age."

"What had melon pan to do with your age?"

Shana turned redder. "Urusai, urusai ,urusai! Just be quiet and listen!"

**Pearl's POV**

After our lunch Diamond and I continued our sightseeing. We still had fifteen minutes left, so we weren't in any haste. Kawagoe had a lot of shops, we looked around in souvenir shops, bakeries; on Dia's behalf of course, clothe stores and much more.

"Hey Pearl, look!"

I stared at the shop my friend was pointing; it was a bookstore. "What about it Dia?"

"Well you know that oujo-sama loves to read and even thought she knows a lot about our world, I'm sure she'll also wants to read something from this world. You know how she is about learning, right?"

I looked at the store and then back and my friend's face. "I guess it won't hurt to look there, as long as you don't start to suggest buying things for our sempai or kouhai too."

Dia nodded and we walked into the store. There were a lot of book, traveling guides, novels, manga, romans, dictionaries and many more. "So Dia what kind of book are you thinking about giving to ojou-san?"

Dia walked up to the novel section and looked around some light novels. He too one and showed it to me. "I know that she mostly reads books that are educative, but I'm sure she'll enjoy fiction too. It'll be something different."

I looked at the tittle of the book. "Toaru Majutsu no Index?"

"The summary is interesting." Dia explained. "It's about a guy named Touma and he had always misfortune, then one day he finds a girl named Index, who's… from a church in England…"

Dia and I stared a bit confused at the book. "Uhm Pearl, what's a church and what's an England?"

"…I have no idea." Man and I thought the distortion world was confusing. This world has some weird… things. "You still want to give it to her?"

Diamond nodded eagerly. "She can learn from it, right? Maybe this book mentions more things that we don't know about." I looked at the price of the book. "You can pay it, right?"

Diamond nodded. I sighed and we went to the check point. After that we exited the store. "So what now?" I asked.

Dia looked around. "Maybe we can go to the park? Reno-san told me that there's one five blocks away from the bakery."

I took out the map to check the part Dia was talking about. "I hope we have enough time to make it… since we still have too…"

Before I was able to finish, the surroundings suddenly started to change color. Dia and I looked confused at our surroundings. "Hey Pearl, what's happening?"

"I have no idea." I walked over to a person who was standing near us. "Excuse me sir, do you know what's happening?" The man stayed silence. Dia walked to us and he started to poke the man. "DIA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! POKING A STRANGER IS RUDE!"

"Pearl, haven't you noticed?"

"Eh?" I observed the man carefully and to my surprise I noticed that he was frozen. "What's happening?"

"I have no idea, but it seems that everyone except us is frozen in time."

I looked at me surroundings and just like Dia said, no one was moving, even the creature that reminded me of flying type Pokémon were frozen in the air. "Diamond… what's happening?"

"I don't know, but something is telling me that we have to run for it."

Not soon after that a weird creature appeared and on top of it were two men looking at us.

"Are they the ones?" The shorter of the two asked.

"It has to be them, they're the only ones moving in the Fuzetsu."

Ah Fu-what? The creature charged at us and started to attack. I quickly pulled Diamond away and we started to run.

"Who are those guys?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know, but since they're targeting us, they must know who we are." Diamond answered.

We ran into a narrow street and tried to hide in the trash.

"Crap, crap, crap! What do we do now! We can't use our Pokémon and I don't think that we can hide here for long!" I whispered.

Diamond looked at the sky. "Or maybe… We can…"

"WHAT?!"

Diamond covered my mouth quickly. "Shhh! Remember that everyone is frozen?"

I nodded. "We and our chasers are the only ones moving here, so we can fight back without creating panic."

"But still, what if we hit the people and the buildings? If we're not careful we might kill them and I'm sure that unlike in our world, fighting here with… Pokémon is unheard of."

Diamond thought for a moment, but he didn't have that much time, because the men found us quickly. "There they are!"

I sighed as I took out my Poké Ball. "I guess we don't have much of a choice, if we want to survive."

Diamond gave me an approving smile while also taking his Poké Ball. "Let's go then!"

"Go Torahiko!"

"Mū Take down!"

My Luxray and Dia's Mamoswine pushed the creature against the wall. The two men jumped away just before they also got hit. "They finally started to fight back." The taller one commented. "Go crush them, but don't kill them! The boss needs them alive!"

"Torahiko, Discharge!"

Torahiko growled and let a bolt of electricity lose. Dia and I quickly hid behind Mū to shield ourselves from the attack. Thank Arceus that Moo is an ice/ ground type. The attack hit its target, but also the surrounding buildings and people who were near.

"Maybe, I have to be more careful next time…" I mumbled to my friend while sweat dropping.

"I don't think we have the freedom to do that." Dia mumbled. He looked at one of his Poké Ball. "Should I use it…? If I did, then we could finish this quickly… but…" he looked at the surrounding.

"We should use that as last resort Dia, if my Torahiko caused this much damage with only a discharge, then you can't imagine what we'll cause if you set that Pokémon loose.

Dia sighed and put the Poké Ball back in his pocket. "I guess you're right, the same counts for Mesprit, Azelf and the others." He took out another Poké Ball and threw it. "Pū, back the others up!"

The Bastiodon nodded and joined his friends. Just before the creature was able to hit Torahiko, Pū jumped between them to take the hit. Since it was a rock/ steel type the attack did little damage. "Smart move Dia!" I cheered.

"We shouldn't cheer too soon, who knows what will happen."

"Keh, they're really tough." The smaller man commented.

"They aren't called dexowners for nothing!" His ally snorted. "We don't have time to be amazed by their strength! Focus on the mission!"

"Sorry."

The men took out their Poké Ball and threw them. "Skarmory, crush them!"

"Don't let them escape Cofagrigus!"

"What?! They have Pokémon too? Are they from our world?!"

"Pearl, concentrate!"

I snapped back to reality when Diamond pushed me aside to evade the Skarmory's attack. "Sorry Dia, I was just caught off guard."

"It's alright; you're not the only one."

"Enough talk for now." I grinned. I got up and turned to our attacked with a serious expression. "Let's become serious now!"

Dia nodded. "Mū!" he yelled.

"Torahiko!"

The two Pokémon responded immediately and ran towards us. Dia and I jumped on top of our Pokémon. "We'll show them that you shouldn't mess with a dexowner!" I yelled. We sent out our remaining team members. "Saruhiko, Perahiko, Dighiko, Taurohiko, Zeruhiko! Let's go!"

"Rū, Bē, Rī help the others!"

**Dia's POV **

Pearl and I fought as hard as we could, but our opponents weren't weaklings, you could say their strength is on pair as that of gymleaders and the creature has a very high defense and speed, though it was fighting against eight Pokémon. I looked at my friend; he tried his best, but I noticed that he was struggling like me.

"Why don't you give up?!" The taller man yelled. "It's obvious that you're having a hard time against us!"

"No way! Giving up is what I hate the most!" Pearl answered. "We'll never cast our will aside."

"Heh, I guess it's true. He really is like the human embodiment of willpower. I wouldn't be surprised if the lake spirits decided to team up with them." The man's ally commented.

I looked surprised at the men. How do they know that?

"Dia watch out! Steel wing attack on your left!"

I looked at me left and saw the Skarmory flying toward me. "Mū to the right!" Mū tried to comply, but the Skarmory was to quick. "Gyaaa!"

"Diamond!" Pearl yelled.

Mū and I got smashed against the wall of a bar. The wall got destroyed and people who were sitting behind it got crushed by my Pokémon's weight. I stared shocked at the scene. The humans looked like broken doll that were bleeding. No emotions, no pain, but for me it was horrifying.

"Don't like the damage you caused?" The smaller guy taunted. "That's the price you have to pay for being a dexowner, no for you own existence. Why don't you guys give up already? Not that it's that terrible they're like mere dolls anyway. They won't feel anything when you kill them and some of them are dolls."

I gritted my teeth and glared fiercely at the guy. "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT HUMAN LIVES! YOU CAN'T COMPARE THEM WITH DOLLS! MŪ BLIZZARD!"

Mū summoned a blizzard and froze everything in ice. The man evaded the attack in the nick of time, but he got hit by Mū's Trash attack.

"Gah!"

"Kenji!" The other man yelled.

"Never distract yourself during a battle!" Pearl warned, while Torahiko attacked the guy with a thunder attack and paralyzing him on the spot.

Both men fell defeated on the ground. I walked out of the bar towards me friend, who got off his Pokémon and ran to me. "Dia, are you alright?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Nothing serious, just a few scratches." He joked. He started at the men we defeated. Dia, can you freeze them? Since we don't have anything else to tie them up and it wouldn't be smart to let our only source for getting our answers escape…"

I nodded and ordered Mū to freeze them in ice.

Pearl looked pitiful at the victims that got caught in our battle. "I'd never imagine this to happen… Well, I guess now isn't time to mourn over them." He sighed and turned to our other Pokémon that were still fighting the giant unknown creature. "Now that, that thing has no one to command it, beating it wouldn't be that hard."

Suddenly the creature sent all our Pokémon towards buildings and I felt as if it was staring at us. Pearl's face looked horrified and he quickly ran towards me. "HYPER BEAM!" He yelled.

Pearl pushed me away, just in time before the attack hit us. "It knows Pokémon moves?! I asked stunned. "But that's not a Pokémon!"

"Why does it know Pokémon moves?!" Pearl asked frantically.

The creature took another stance to ready itself for the next attack.

"Dia, he's going to use Magnet bomb!"

"Pū protect!" I quickly ordered, but it was too late. The magnet bomb fell on us and forced us on the ground.

"Gah! What the…?!" Pearl asked.

I tried to grab my remaining Poké Balls, but the pressure made me immobile. "I can't move!"

Pearl tried to do the same, but to no avail. "Crap! I won't let it end like this!"

Rū and the others rushed to help us, but the creature just pushed them aside as if they were dolls.

"How is that possible? In the beginning our Pokémon were able to fight properly against that thing, how come it's much stronger now?!" Pearl asked confused.

I looked at the creature that was approaching us, then at Pearl and then at our Pokémon. "Maybe… could it be that it used a stats improving move?"

"What?!"

"You saw it yourself Pearl! That thing used Hyper Beam. I wouldn't be surprised if it can use other Pokémon moves like Sword Dance or Agility."

Pearl looked horrified at me. "But how is that possible… it couldn't be that… that thing is…"

Pearl got interrupted by the creature that was roaring and charging for its next attack.

"Dia, we have to get out of here quick! It's going to use a Head Smash!"

We tried or best to get away, but the pressure that was caused by the Magnet Bomb, was too strong. We braced ourselves for the worst, but instead we heard a loud crash. When Pearl and I opened our eyes we saw a Pachirisu standing in front of us. The tiny Pokémon gave us a light shock to free us from our immobile status.

"Diamond, Pearl!"

We turned around to look at the source of the voice we knew too well.

**Platinum's POV**

"I can't believe we made it just in time!" I yelled in relief.

I ran up to Diamond and Pearl as quickly as I could. "Are you two alright?!"

Pearl got up and helped out Diamond. "Yeah, thanks for saving us ojou-san."

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance and started to pinch his cheek softly. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? It's fine if you call me Platinum."

"Ouwch, ouwch, ouwch, owkay, ouwjo… I mwean Pwatsinum."

I let go of his cheek and smiled. "That's much better." I turned my gaze towards Diamond and looked sternly at him. "That also counts for you."

Diamond nodded. "Alright."

"You can have your happy reunion later." Shana-san commented. "We first have to get rid of that."

I looked at the giant Rinne that was recovering from Pachirisu's attack. This one must be stronger than the ones we've encountered so far, since it was able to give Diamond and Pearl so much trouble. Pearl, Diamond and I looked at the Rinne, that was getting up again.

"_Despite how strong it is, it seems that it sustained a lot of damage."_ Alastor-san commented.

Pearl and Diamond looked confused. "I'll be asking about that later." Pearl said to no one in particular. "But let's make an end to it right now!" He grabbed two Poké Balls from his pocket and looked at Diamond with determination. Diamond answered him with the same expression on his face. "Let's do it, but first…" Pearl and I looked confused while he handed me a Poké Ball. "I think you lost something."

I looked at the Poké Ball Diamond handed to me. "Manaphy?!"

"You dropped it, when we were attacked back in Sinnoh."

"Thank you very much Diamond." I smiled.

"You're welcome ojou-sama."

I stared emotionless at my friend, until he realized the mistake he made. Diamond started to blush slightly. "Eh, I mean Platinum."

"What a heartwarming reunion, you must have been jumping to see each other again, am I right?"

Everyone looked up surprised. Behind the Rinne appeared a woman who Diamond, Pearl and I knew too well. She had a sinister grin on her face, her purple hair tied up in three buns, her skin is pale and she had an evil-looking expression. "SAQUE?!"

"Good to know that you still recognize me after our first encounter, thought I'd never expect that you'd find two of your comrades so quickly."

**Normal POV**

Yellow followed Hecate through the corridors of Seireiden. She was surprised at how big the place was and how unreal it looked. She could swear she was dreaming, but her injuries said otherwise.

"Uhm Hecate-san, where are we going?" The blonde asked.

"To meet up with the general and the strategist, who are waiting for us."

"You mentioned them before, who are they?"

"The man and the woman, who were with me earlier."

"You mean Sydonay-san and Bel Peol-san? Why are you calling them general and strategist?"

"Because they are."

"Is this part of a game?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a human."

"That's because, everything sounds so complicated."

"We've arrived."

They arrived at a giant door. Hecate opened it and let the young blonde in. The room they entered was very big, it looked like an room that could be used for meetings. In the middle of the room were Sydonay and Bel Peol, waiting for the two girls.

"I brought her." Hecate said.

Sydonay smirked and approached Yellow. "Well hello miss, I hope you have rested well. How are your wounds?"

"Most of the injuries are healed now, thought the graver once sting a little, but it's nothing to worry about."

"That's good to hear, now let's get to the point. You seem to have some connection with the strange Rinne that have caused trouble for us."

Yellow sweat dropped. "What's a Rinne again?"

Bel Peol sighed. "Hecate, you did explain everything to her."

"I did." Hecate confirmed. "But she still seems to have trouble to understand it."

"I'm not surprised." Sydonay said. "It's not like this happens every day, anyway a Rinne is a servant that's created by a Guze no Tomogara. They mostly collect the power of existence for their masters."

"And a Tomogara is something that you are, right?"

Sydonay nodded. "You're finally getting it? Now as I was saying, we have some troubles with those Rinne and since you're the one they're after we would like to get your assistance. Of course to show our gratitude, we'll help you in finding your friends."

Yellow's face lit up, the hope she lost returned and she bowed in gratitude. "Thank you very much, after everything you've done for me, helping you is the least I can do."

"Don't sweat it, I'm already surprised that you handle everything to well. Most people would be afraid."

"Well Hecate-san saved me, why would I be scared?"

Bel Peol chuckled. "What a simple-minded girl. Now that we have an agreement, you can go back to your room to rest some more, we'll call you when you need you. Hecate, will you escort our guest back to her room? "

Hecate nodded and the two girls left the room. Yellow felt a surge of happiness and energy running through her whole body. 'Everything will be alright, I know it. They must be safe somewhere. Thought, I can't help but wonder… was it a coincidence that I came to this world, or was it someone who send us here…'

* * *

Me: It finally happened, neh? I'm sure most of the readers have waited eagerly for this moment. Also I hope PokeRescue18 liked the TAMnI reference I put in this chapter. That was for you, since your stories are awesome and for being a great reviewer.

Diamond: Hey Pearl maybe we should give Shana and the others a little demonstration of our manzai, since Flower didn't gave us an opportunity to perform, except for off-screen.

Pearl: Great idea and I'm sure the readers would enjoy it too. *stares at Flower-san*

Me: Fine, but only once!

Pearl: Okay! Speaking of Pokémon!

Diamond: Speaking of Pokémon!

Pearl: Speaking of Pokémon, the Pokémon fandom is very big!

Diamond: You don't say!

Pearl: Of course, we have anime, games, manga, magazines, pillows, toys, fanfics…

Diamond: Cups, cornflakes, ice cream, cookies, cakes, fries, chicken, sushi…

Pearl: *Slaps Dia* not everything is about food! ... Anyway Shakugan no Shana has also quite a fandom especially in Japan!

Diamond: Yup yup!

Pearl: They also have Pillow, toys, posters, anime, manga and they even have a Shana restaurant in japan!

Diamond: I know that one; they serve a lot of delicious food there!

Pearl: *Sweat drops* Why is everything about food with you?

Platinum *claps*

Shana: …

Alastor: …

Yuji: *sweat drops*

Me: *giggles*

Diamond and Pearl: …

Shana: I don't understand the joke.

Alastor: Me neither.

Me: I do, he slapped Diamond XD

Pearl: … Can't you be nice for once?

Me: I was, I laughed at your joke.

Pearl: …

Me: Anyway! That was it for today! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! See you next time!


End file.
